Brothers Not Alone
by Galahad
Summary: Hello gang. I decided to procede to the next story of the Brothers Trilogy. Neat title, huh? Only this time Marvel characters come to the DCU to help out a certain family. Hope you enjoy it. Standard statements regarding ownership. I own nothing, p
1. Part I

Intrepid Readers: I hope you enjoy this. For those of you who are new to these stories, I recommend you read my first, Brothers Unite. Or at least the Epilogue. The story will make more sense that way. Plus I don't think it's a really bad fanfic. Thanks for reading, and please review.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry Lucius, but I am going to need a few weeks," said Bruce the fop. Although that was not quite true, and Lucius, CEO of Wayne Corp. knew it. Ever since Bruce took that day off a few weeks back he had been a little more focused, a little more together. But this, today, there was a harder edge to Bruce Wayne that he had never seen. More focused, more intent, even in comparison to the No Man Land's debacle. Something had awoken the sleeping giant.  
  
"That's fine, Bruce," soothed Lucius. "We won't need your signatures for anything for a few months. If anything does come up, we will defer it for a while. But why do you have to go? And is there anything I can do to help."  
  
Bruce stared at his right-hand man at Wayne Corp., sadly shook his head, and said, "Sorry, Lucius. You can't help. It's a family..."  
  
"....issue" finished Dick Grayson to Amy Rohrback of the Bludhaven Police Department. "I know I am leaving in the lurch, and that I am needed here, but I am needed at home more. I am sorry."  
  
Rohrback stared hard at the face of her Rookie. Dick Grayson was more than a little strange, and more than a little handsome. But he was the best cop on the force, and a credit to the badge. He was right. He was needed here. But those eyes, my god those eyes were ice cold. Rarely had she seen her rookie look so intense. She had never known her rookie to bail unless he has a good reason.  
  
"OK, rookie, I believe you," Rohrback began, sorting through a collection of papers. "But I still don't know why you can't tell me more, and why you won't let me help."  
  
Grayson nodded at the very fair question. "I wish I could tell you but my family is...."  
  
"....extremely private," finished Tim Drake said to his headmaster.  
  
"Fair enough Timothy. Your grades are good enough and your teachers have all agreed that you can audit the rest of the courses and still finish the year with the highest marks. We are sorry to see you go. You have brought a lot to our community, and we look forward to seeing you in the future. When do you have to leave?"  
  
"I go offline as soon as possible," said Barbara Gordon to her friend and teammate Black Canary. "Until I come back, Birds of Prey are suspended. I am sorry Dinah."  
  
Dinah Lance stared hard at her friend and inquired. "What in the heck is causing the all-powerful Oracle from cutting off her friends and family? What mission can be so important? What force has so much power over her?" Drake continued to stare at her friend until finally a light dawned.  
  
"Of course! I don't have to be the world's greatest detective to figure it out!" Gordon flinched at that, and Dinah knew she had her. "I knew it! Only one man can get otherwise sane, sensitive people to act like this. Its...."  
  
"...Batman!" exclaimed Roy Harper, aka Arsenal "This happens every time! He snaps his fingers. And you come running. When are you going to become your own man? Come on Robbie, this is not cool!"  
  
Nightwing visibly tried to calm himself so as not to vivisect the bowman and again addressed the Titans. "Yes, I am going on a mission with Batman, Batgirl, and Robin. Yes, Oracle will be devoting all of her resources to helping us. Yes, Batman is heading up the mission. But this is different than the past. This is personal, this is family, and it is vitally important to all of us. Until I come back, I will be out of contact, so Donna will take leadership of the team. Also, I need you to watch over Bludhaven for me. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I need to know my city is protected. If you could do this for me, I would appreciate it. I am sorry to have to do this to you."  
  
Nightwing turned to walk away, when Donna Troy, otherwise known as Troia grabbed Nightwing by the shoulder and spun him around. "Dick, we are family. You know that. Don't shut us out. We will obviously look after your city, but let us do more than that."  
  
Nightwing shook his head and turned away. "I am sorry, but no. You can't do anything else. This is for the Bat-family alone." And with that, Nightwing left Titans Tower.  
  
Roy Harper threw his glasses on the table and said, "Well this...  
  
"...BITES!!!" finished Superboy. Robin had just exited, telling the group that due to an upcoming mission with the Batman he would be unable to lead, or even be a part of Young Justice. He asked if they could help look after Gotham, although Robin promised they would have help doing this, and then left. The members were less than pleased.  
  
"Yeahsuperboyisrightwhycan'twehelprobin?" queried an excited Impulse in speedster's tongue. "Robinismybestfriendwhycan'twehelphimwhycan'twehelphim?"  
  
Cassie Sandmark, stunned under the burden of having to lead Young Justice again shook her head and began. "Bart, slow down. We have to respect Robin's wishes. We will help look over Gotham, and we will do our job. We are heroes, and that's what we do. As for why we have to do it, and what Robin is doing, I believe that he will tell us in time. Besides, he is going out on the mission with Batman. Its not like Batman is going to put Robin in danger he can't handle. He's Batman.  
  
Kon-el shook his head, and said "Yeah, that may be true, but I am still not.."  
  
"..amused," finished Kal-el. "You come in here, and say you are taking a leave of absence along with Oracle. You do not give us a reason why, you don't say when you will be back, only that it is personal. Further, you ask us to watch over Gotham, which will also be protected by Young Justice. I also received a call from Troia, stating that Nightwing asked the Titans to look over Bludhaven. I need to know, no we need to know, what is so important that all of your associates in your 'Bat-Clan' are deserting their posts. It has to be important if they are all leaving. We are a team, and we help each other. We are a family. A large portion of that extended family is going off on their own. What is going on?"  
  
Batman stared down the Metropolis Marvel, as well as all of the other persons in the group. He sensed J'onn sending out a message, inquiring on his own, but Batman blocked him out. No one could know what was wrong. "We are not a family, Superman. We are a team. My 'associates' and I have some personal business to attend to. If you do not wish to watch over Gotham, that is fine. I will make other arrangements. If you do not like me leaving without more explanation, I can understand that too. If it is a problem, I won't come back, and leave the team. No hard feelings. But I am going."  
  
Superman stared at the other man. His colleagues were uncomfortable. No one would contest how important Batman was. No one wanted stand is way, but they wanted to help him. But if he needed help, he would ask for it. This is how Batman operated, and they had to respect that. Finally, Superman nodded. "We will abide by your wishes. We will stay out of it, and watch over your city. But you need to resolve this quickly. You never know when a situation might arise that needs your talents. Especially considering our recent experience."  
  
Batman stared around the table of the Universe's greatest heroes. In a voice like Death, Batman replied, "I intend to." Then turned and left. 


	2. Part II

"There is a wrongness on my Earth," said the Spectre. "I can sense it. I can feel it."  
  
"Really," asked the Living Tribunal. "I remember what someone told me once. We don't jeopardize existences on feelings."  
  
"Look, I am sorry about that," said Hal Jordan. "That was the Spectre, OK. It was the Spectre. It was not me. I believe in gut instincts...I was a test pilot once. If anyone here should know about split personalities, its you."  
  
"Agreed," said the Living Tribunal. "But I don't know what's so wrong about the situation. So these particular champions are missing. It has happened before. It will happen again...especially when dealing with your brother. What is the import."  
  
"This family is very important to my Brother. Vital even," continued the Spectre. "Normally, I would trust them to get out of the scrape themselves, but they have not been heard of for weeks. But that is not the most troubling aspect."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't sense them."  
  
"That is not good," said the Tribunal, deep in thought. Finally he raised his heads and nodded. "You are right, your world needs our help. I can sense how important this 'family' is to your world. I think we can send you one of our important 'families.'"  
  
"When can we expect them?" asked the Spectre  
  
"Soon."  
  
"What about my inability to detect them? They will not get aid from me."  
  
"True, but I feel that these particular mortals which I have in mind, in combination with guides from your brother should find them, and shall succeed where you fail."  
  
"Remember that discussion we had after the first 'trade,'" asked Hal Jordan.  
  
"We do."  
  
"I think you might have been right. I don't know who or what, but something is definitely happening. If so, we must determine our next move, and soon."  
  
"Agreed. We shall think about it as we get our champions."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Dr. Charles Xavier was thinking, which was not an uncommon occurrence for the mutant telepath. However, the nature of his thoughts was.  
  
Several weeks ago, the City of New York and the entire superhero community, including the X-Men had been captured by a group of supervillains. Had it not been for a group of extremely powerful superheroes from another Earth well removed from Xavier's, the Justice League, the heroes would have never been able to escape their prison and liberate the city.  
  
However, this fact was not what was troubling the leader of the X- Men. It was the fact that the supervillains that had led this coup-de-tat which such success included a mutant who had been utterly destroyed by two members of his team and their time-tossed son. Also, the fact that the leaders were people who under no conceivable notion that Xavier could derive would work together in the first place.  
  
Whatever force caused these villains to come together had to be immense, and more powerful than any other force that the modern heroes had ever faced. And most people in the "business" knew it to. People were falling back into their original teams, rallying around their respective "thinkers," trying to figure out a way to combat whatever hidden evil was present, or even what it was.  
  
The same held true for the original X-Men. While the original heroes had gone their separate ways at times, formed their own teams, even quit for a while, when a truly universal threat raised its head, the core always circled their wagons around Xavier. Even Wolverine. Now was no different.  
  
What Professor X considered to be his "core" wandered into his private study, having been summoned by their leader. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Beast, Iceman, Rogue, and Gambit, all had faced large odds before, separately and together. Professor X believed that if any team on this planet could stop this menace, it was this one.  
  
He had to.  
  
"Alright Chuck. What do you got for us?" asked Wolverine. Logan had been one of two heroes that had escaped imprisonment and had been on the outside. He had helped the Justice League with scouting and breaking into the prison. His knowledge of what had happened from his experiences and based upon the theories of the Justice League, which he had picked up from conversations, had helped Xavier sketch out the most basic theories on what was going on.  
  
However, Wolverine's experiences changed him a little. Don't get Xavier wrong, Wolverine still swore, brawled, and was his general charming self, but sometimes, during especially crucial moments, Logan took the edge off a little bit. Xavier didn't pry into others minds unless he had to, but he was tempted to if only to find out what caused this change.  
  
"Unfortunately Logan, I am afraid I only have a lot of conjecture at this point," said the Professor as he rolled from behind his desk to face his former students. "Nothing solid, but we must stick together..."  
  
"I could not agree more Professor, although I doubt we have the same thing in mind," said the Living Tribunal, who just popped into existence in the mansion.  
  
Wolverine growled and muttered, "I hate it when he does that."  
  
The other X-Men didn't take it as well. "What do you want?" said a half- stunned, half upset Cyclops.  
  
"I come to you with a mission that suits your unique talents," said the Living Tribunal. "It is a rescue mission of sorts. A mission that will involve some travel to the other Brother, from whence your recent heroes came from."  
  
"The universe where the Justice League is from," inquired Xavier.  
  
"The same. As they helped us in our time of need, so we shall help them," concluded the Tribunal.  
  
"I don't get it," said Gambit, leaning on a couch, fingering a playing card. "De peoples on dis earth and on dat earth don't interact for years, yet in the past couple of years dey been goin' back and forth."  
  
"Is this a big crisis," said Wolverine, "is a whole continent under Nazi rule or something like that?"  
  
"No," replied the Tribunal. "all free nations continue to remain so. The majority of the heroes are still free. We are asking you to cross over to save a family of sorts, because quite frankly, you are well suited to do it."  
  
Everyone seemed to nod at this, as this was enough for them to go through with it. Except for Wolverine. "Nothing doin' bub. This must be some bigwig family for us to 'crossover,' but we got bigger problems to deal with. I ain't goin'."  
  
The Tribunal nodded and said, "I thought you might feel this way. Would it help to know that the family that you would be helping would be the Batman's?"  
  
Wolverine stood for a moment, and then slowly nodded his head and grinned. "Let's go." 


	3. Part III

The Watchtower. The base of the first line of defense against universal scourges, alien megalomaniacs, weapons that predate human history, and sometimes, smiling fish. Home of the Justice League. Generally a quiet place. A sedate place. A bastion for the heroes to get away from it all.  
  
Except for today.  
  
In the Hall of Justice, three teams, and a part of a fourth, had assembled to discuss a very pressing issue. It had been three weeks since the Bat Clan had ridden off into the sunset. Or moonset. Or whatever is appropriate for a family that is definitely night people. Three weeks, and no word. Nothing. Now, it was not unusual for the Batman, or Nightwing, or Robin, or even Oracle to go without contacting anyone for weeks on end. But the fact that all of them were doing so at the same time was troublesome. Everyone agreed on that.  
  
But no one agreed on a response.  
  
"Look, we are superheroes, you guys are the Justice League," yelled Kon-El, pacing the floor. "Why not just send out a search party? It would not be that hard to do. All of us working together, it would take no time."  
  
Superman looked at his cousin and shook his head. "That would be too public Kon, and Batman and his group are not exactly public personages. When the Justice League does anything, it winds up on the front page. We can't compromise Batman's position based on little to no evidence."  
  
Roy Harper shook his head and said, "we do have something. We have no word. For three weeks. Now psycho-Bat, yeah, for him that's par for the course. But Nightwing? He would have sent word."  
  
Dinah Lance nodded her head. "Oracle would never leave me dangling for this long, without some word. Anything. Something is not right."  
  
Superman nodded in consideration. While all of the Justice League knew of Batman's double identity as Bruce Wayne, not everyone in the room did. After a week of not hearing from Batman, Clark Kent had put in a call to stately Wayne Manor, and got no answer from anyone. Including Alfred Pennyworth, the true force behind all things Bat-Clan. If whatever issue had arisen involved him, it was truly a family matter, and all the more reason not to get involved unless invited.  
  
But the absence of the Bat-Clan, with the others was important to remember. Something needed to be done.  
  
Superman posed his plan to his teammates telepathically, while the Titans and Young Justice argued on what to do. Finally Superman cleared his throat, and the room went silently. "We are bound by our promises to our friends to safeguard their cities and keep their secrets, but we are also need to determine if they are in trouble. The League's stature prevents them from looking from running this investigation, and Young Justice, with all deference, is inexperienced. Plus things have a tendency of exploding when they go on missions, which is not what we are looking to do here."  
  
"HEY!" yelled Superboy.  
  
"Shut up Kon," whispered Secret. "Its true."  
  
"That leaves the Titans," concluded Superman. "While the League and Young Justice look over Bludhaven and Gotham, the task of finding our associates fall to you."  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Harper hopping up from his chair. "Now this is what I am talking about! Action! Way to go Big Blue!"  
  
"Um.excuse me. Roy withstanding," said Black Canary, staring at her surrogate son pointedly, "the Titans are a great group to be going after the Bat-Clan, but could I tag along. I know certain things that could come be helpful."  
  
Superman shrugged and said, "Not my call. Troia, you are heading the team. Is it OK?"  
  
Donna Troy nodded her head and said, "Of course. Without Nightwing, and Starfire being off planet, we need all the help we can get. Especially anyone who can babysit Roy."  
  
"What is this, rip on Roy day?" asked Arsenal.  
  
"Everyday is rip on Roy day," stated Garth, otherwise known as Tempest.  
  
Arsenal was about to respond when klaxons went on all over the Watchtower. Intruder Alert. There are 8 intruders on the observation deck. The heroes barreled out of the room, headed to the observation deck. Obviously, the speedsters Flash and Impulse were the first to arrive, to find 7 colorfully clad heroes battling the Watchtower's defenses, while an 8th was in a wheelchair, stuck to the floor due to magnetic fields locking his chair to the floor.  
  
"Watchtower, authorize shutdown. Superman, 44510401." The defenses shut down and the 7 rushed to the aid of their 8th member. After the bald headed man assured the others he was OK, Superman approached the group and continued. "Wolverine? Is that you? Its nice to see you again, but why are you here? Is there another emergency? Is Apocalypse back?"  
  
Wolverine shook his head. "We aren't here to ask for help. We are here to help."  
  
Green Lantern questioned, "help us with what?"  
  
"If I may," said the man in the wheelchair. "My name is Charles Xavier, and I lead the X-Men, an organization of which Wolverine is a part. As you know, Wolverine is not much of a public speaker, but I shall endeavor to clarify the situation. A personage of great power, the Living Tribunal, approached us and said that there was a family, very important to your existence that was in great danger. The Tribunal suggested that we could provide aid to them, and repay the debt that we owe to your universe for sending their champions to help us. So my associates were brought here to help."  
  
Superman said, "obviously we are thankful for any help you can provide. But what family are you to help? Which family is in danger?"  
  
Wolverine looked up and grinned, "The Bat's."  
  
Superman hung his head and said, "It is as we feared. If this Tribunal tapped these ladies and gentlemen to help us, then the Batclan is truly in danger, and we should move forward with our plan. It also confirms my fears about the crime rates."  
  
Professor Xavier nodded then inquired, "What can you tell us about the situation."  
  
Superman began reciting the tale to Professor X and the X-Men, while Arsenal admired the new heroes, i.e. the X-Ladies. Approaching one with a white streak in her hair, Arsenal went into the pitch. "Hello beautiful. The name is Arsenal. My specialty is weapons. Used to call me Speedy, cause I am a quickdraw on the field. But with you, babe, I would take my time. What's your story?"  
  
"Hello sugar," said the lady with a cute Southern drawl. "My name is Rogue. I can fly and can bench press a couple tons. I would probably crush that cute little frame."  
  
"Really," asked Roy. "Well I gotta tell you, I am not afraid of strong woman. I have dated them before. I love a challenge."  
  
"Well, 'Speedy,'" continued Rogue, "have you ever dated someone who's kiss could suck the energy right out of you?"  
  
Roy shrugged, "I have dated worse. And I gotta tell you, that kiss thing? Kind of hot."  
  
Rogue turned away, listening intently to the end of Superman's speech. A little too intently. "Our teams have faithfully watched over Gotham and Bludhaven, per our associates' requests, but there has been no criminal activity of significant nature. None. Normally, there are psychopathic clowns, split-personality lawyers, and psychopathic environmentalists. Yet, Gotham and Bludhaven has been restricted to mere pickpocketing, conventional crimes of passion, and thefts. The correlation of the disappearance of the Bat Clan, the drop in supervillain crimes in the area, and your appearance makes me think that there is serious trouble in the horizon."  
  
"Well we will do anything in our power to help, as the League did for our world," said Xavier, flanked by his team, nodding intently. "How can we help?"  
  
"Donna Troy," said Superman nodding to the former Wonder Girl, "will be heading up the search with her team, the Titans. Its up to her."  
  
Donna Troy nodded and began, "we could obviously use the help, since our numbers are limited to seven, with the addition of Black Canary. However, we have a lot of ground to cover in dangerous areas, and if we are to be successful, we need to discern each other's powers and abilities and form as a team. The Titans have been successful in the past, but only through teamwork and knowing each other well. Obviously we can't do that in the limited time we have, but I am going to ask each of you to trust us as we shall endeavor to trust you. Deal?"  
  
Scott Summers stepped forward and answered, "sounds fair. We are all on the same side here, and we will do anything we need to do to get the job done."  
  
As the X-Men and Titans began to acquaint themselves with each other, Roy pulled Black Canary aside and said, "I know you are concerned about Oracle, but honestly, this is just to get yourself honorary status on another team, isn't it? I mean, three is impressive, but four? That has to be some sort of record. Anyway, what do you think about my chances with the X-Men chicks? I am thinking about that Southern Belle, the one named Rogue."  
  
Black Canary shook her head and said, "Roy Harper, you become more like Oliver Queen everyday. Was there something in the water supply? My god, you are insatiable. And by the way, its not my fault that I am so popular that everyone wants me on their team. Its part of my charm."  
  
Donna Troy cleared her throat, after consulting with Professor Xavier and Cyclops concerning on the first step. "As this began in Gotham, so shall we. There are three spots that we need to look at to see what information we can get: The Batcave, home of Batman, The Clocktower, Home of Oracle, and finally the Iceberg Bar, home of Gotham's underworld. Fortunately, due to Batman's membership in the League, we shall be able to enter the Batcave without activating security measures and shall reach the cave through transporters. However, the Clocktower shall have all of its defenses active, and the Iceberg will present us a chilly reception, no pun intended.  
  
"Having consulted with Professor Xavier and Cyclops about the X-Men's abilities, we have decided we are breaking into three teams to cover as much ground as possible, as time is at a premium. Professor X shall lead the team at the Batcave, which will act as our headquarters. Professor X, with the help of Cyborg, Beast, and Damage shall peruse the Batcomputer and the Manor above for any clues regarding where Batman and his family went.  
  
"Cyclops shall lead the team to the Watchtower. Their goal is to impregnate the Tower, to attempt to find Oracle, and failing that, see if there is any evidence to her whereabouts. His team shall be composed of Argent, Iceman, Arsenal, Black Canary and Jesse Quick.  
  
"Finally, I shall lead the team into the Iceberg Bar. I won't lie. It will be dangerous. Our strategy is to overwhelm them with strength and intimidation. Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Tempest, and myself will be the ones who will be the 'shock' force. Jean, I have been told, is a telepath. She will also come along to scan the minds of the bars, to determine what they know, while we shall use other means to determine what they know.  
  
"I like this one already," said Wolverine, "unsheathing his claws."  
  
Troia took one look at the adamantium claws and quickly added, "There will be no killing at the bar, unless it is absolutely necessary. And I don't see that as a possibility. Are we clear? Ok, let's head to the transporter bay."  
  
As the group headed towards the Transporter Bay, Bobby Drake (aka Iceman) approached the white skinned Argent. "Uh, hi, Argent right? I know I am new here, but why the Transporters? Couldn't we take a plane or something? I don't know about you all, but I am kind of squeamish about getting broken up into little pieces and being reassembled."  
  
Argent looked at him strange and said, "But we are on the moon. A transporter shuttle would take forever. This is much faster."  
  
"We are actually on the moon," asked a stunned Iceman. Seeing Argent nod, Drake ran up and said to Professor X and Beast, "Professor! We are actually on the moon. These guys actually have a club house on the moon. This is SOO cool! We need to look into something like this when we get home."  
  
"Yes Bobby, it is cool," agreed the Professor. "And I don't think that this will be the last surprise we shall encounter here. And unfortunately I doubt most of them will be remotely cool." 


	4. Part IV

Alright kids, I gotta warn you. A lot of psycho-babble in this chapter. One of the challenges I wanted to undertake in this story is to allow Xavier to examine Batman and figure out what makes him tick. J'onn has tried, but he lacks a knowledge of the human experience, which Xavier has. I want to see what he would come up with. ***************************************************  
  
The collected group of X-Men and Titans beamed down to the Batcave, and then sent the respective teams to each of their locations. Beast headed upstairs to the manor to do a preliminary search of the premises, while Cyborg began to integrate with the Batcomputer. Damage wandered off among the trophies, prevented from going upstairs to protect Batman's identity. Professor Xavier wheeled up to the young hero, who was currently admiring the mechanical dinosaur.  
  
"Truly remarkable. Where did Batman gain this?" asked Xavier.  
  
"I don't know sir," replied Damage. "It was before my time. But I'll tell you, this whole cave? Here on this earth, this is pretty much on every superhero's list to go to. The Watchtower, the Batcave, and Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Man, this is amazing."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of respect for the man," probed Charles Xavier. Professor X did not know the man, although he was able to attempt to probe his mind when he and his colleagues had liberated Ryker's Island. Rarely had Xavier encountered such a dark mind, full of fear, hatred, and anger. Yet, he also felt love, concern, hope, and with such intensity that it almost overwhelmed him. The contrasts in the man was startling, so much so that Xavier had fled the hero's mind. The psychologist inside of Xavier wished to learn from Batman, to understand him. If he couldn't do it using telepathy, then Xavier would have to use his other gifts and training.  
  
"You bet," said Damage. "You met him once, right? Yeah, thought you did. Batman is the guy who always has it together. Who always knows what to do, how to do it, and has what is necessary to pull if off. They say he is just a normal guy, well I don't know about that. His ability to just appear, his knowledge, well I don't know.  
  
"But I know that when Batman walks into a room everyone pays attention to him. Everyone respects him. They may fear him, but they all respect him."  
  
Xavier nodded and said "You feel you are not respected? You are a member of a team..."  
  
Damage raised his hands and said, "Well I don't mean it that way. The Titans are great. Better than great. They always respect me and listen to what I have to say. And most of the heroes that I have ever run across, they have all been great people, and have treated me wonderfully. But Batman is differnt.  
  
"Heroes are loners and leaders. They have to be. They have to command the scene and organize whatever is necessary to save the day. You need to have a bit of ego there. But there are a few who can walk into a room of heroes and with a look, get them to do what needs to be done without the others raising questions. Superman is one. Batman is another. Heck, most of the Justice League is like that. But there are a few others outside of that. Nightwing? The one who is normally the leader of the Titans and is Batman's kind-of-sort-of son? He is another. Robin, Batman's sidekick, is too with the younger generation. I guess that's why you guys are here, to help them."  
  
"You have a lot of respect for these gentlemen," said Xavier. "Having talked to you, I can sense that you are intelligent young man, and a fine hero. If you have respect for them, I can tell they are probably great men."  
  
"Oh me?" blushed the young hero. "Thanks, but I am not even in the same stratosphere as those guys. The reason I am staying in the cave instead of going on any other mission is cause I don't have great control over my powers. One time, I accidentally destroyed half of Atlanta because of my powers. If it hadn't been that one time I helped to save existence..." Xavier raised his eyebrow. "It is a really long story," continued Damage. "But those guys. Superman, Batman, Nightwing, they have such great control over themselves and everything else. That's why everyone follows them. Superman, Nightwing, and Robin, you'll follow them, and feel good about yourself doing it. They are nice and polite.  
  
"But Batman. Batman terrifies you. He scares you, and you fear letting him down. You are scared about what he'll do. But he's always right."  
  
Professor Xavier nodded, "Thank you, Damage. You have provided me a lot of material to understand Batman. Maybe it will help."  
  
"Sure." As Professor X wheeled away, Damage yelled after him. "Professor Xavier? My name is Grant, Grant Emerson."  
  
The leader of the X-men turned to face the young hero and said, "Thank you Grant. I appreciate that."  
  
Charles Xavier then retreated into his own thoughts. Grant's thoughts on Batman reinforced the initial impressions he had of the Bat. He was a man who pushed himself to the limits of human capabilities. Damage couldn't be certain about Batman's abilites regarding powers, but Batman, while a gifted human to be sure, had no powers that allowed him to fly, or granted him superstrength.  
  
Batman's singular determination was a given, but was not unique to him. He was highly intelligent, and athletic, but again that was not inconceivable. What had happened to him, what had shaped him? These were the questions that Professor Xavier had to answer. The more embroiled Xavier became in this question of the Batman, the more intrigued he became.  
  
The Beast loped down the stairs, carrying a book and two pictures and walked towards Xavier. "I believe that this is what you were looking for, Professor."  
  
"Thank you, Hank."  
  
The first picture was of a happy couple and their young son, all smiling. While the picture was slightly faded, you could tell it was a family, as the young boy and the man shared the same blue eyes, black hair and facial features.  
  
The second was of a group of people. There was an older man in his thirties, that looked very similar to the man in the other photo, but the eyes were harder, the face sterner. Also in the picture was an older bald man who was very obviously a gentleman based on his dress and stature, standing next to a very pretty girl who was in a ...wheel chair. "Interesting," whispered Xavier. On the other side of the thirty-year old man were two younger men, with similar eye and hair color as the thirty year old but much younger, and not nearly as stern. Plastered on their face were goofy grins as they gave each other bunny ears. Finally, off to the side was a very pretty Asian girl, slightly younger than the youngest male, with a very intent look in her eyes and a blank look on her face.  
  
Charles Xavier then turned his attention to the book. Flipping through the pages, he learned the story of one Bruce Wayne, from his birth, to the tragic death of his parents, to his exemplary marks in a variety of schools at extremely young ages. Then, after age 18, the book cut off, not offering any further answers. Xavier stared intently at a picture of a younger Bruce, taken shortly after his parents' death.  
  
"So Bruce Wayne, one of this earth's wealthiest patrons, is Batman," remarked Xavier to himself. "Remarkable. He must have started training everyday after his parents' death for this. He must have honed his skills to perfection to pursue this. My God, where did he get these ideas from at such an early age? Where did he get such drive?"  
  
"Hank," Xavier said turning to his friend. "Could you describe for me the domicile above us?"  
  
"Of course," began the Beast. "It was a mansion, but one that is much more luxurious than ours. If our histories correlate enough, and I think they do, Mr. Wayne has a lot of priceless artifacts adorning his hallways. Decadence everywhere. But it appeared to me to be very cold, very formulaic. In the light of day, I am sure it appears quite opulent, however in the dark the shapes and forms are quite stark. It lacks warmth, substance, and a sense of importance. In short, it's a shell. A pretty shell, but nothing more."  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," murmured Xavier. "Thank you Hank. Your help has once again proven invaluable."  
  
Xavier began to move around the cave, half-heartedly looking at the various cases and exhibits, until he rolled along side one containing a uniform. "In Memory of Jason Todd, ROBIN, A Good Soldier." Xavier sat there for a while staring at the plaque. So it became obvious that the current Robin was not the one and only. There had been others. Yet another wrinkle to an already complicated situation. So many psychoses, so little time. Xavier felt that there was a common thread, a perspective that would illuminate what was going on in the Bat's head, and he felt that he had to find it.  
  
Cause Xavier had a hunch that understanding the Bat would help in his search, and if necessary, his liberation. 


	5. Part V

"Why couldn't I have gone with the chicks," asked Roy Harper for the eighth time. "I mean with all due respect to you, Jesse, and Argent, there is absolutely nothing here for me. What can I accomplish by storming the Clocktower. I am not the great escape artist; that's Dick. I can be intimidating. I can get information out of informants, I can..."  
  
"Fall all over yourself trying to impress the ladies," sighed Black Canary as she looked up the tower, trying to remember all of the security lectures she and Babs had had. "That is why you are with us. Here you might actually be a little useful, there you would get in the way 'impressing the ladies.' Now shut up and let me think for a minute."  
  
"Oh that's not true, I can be focused," implored Harper. "Ain't that right Argent."  
  
"Oh yeah, you can focus," agreed Argent. "As long as there are no women around with which you think you could possibly have a chance at."  
  
"No respect," said Arsenal doing his best Rodney Dangerfield walking away. "I get no respect."  
  
Cyclops and Iceman approached Black Canary and Scott cleared his throat. "Ma'am, excuse me? What do you got?"  
  
Dinah Lance turned to look coldly at the mutants. " 'Ma'am?' 'MA'AM?!' Do I look like a ma'am to you?!?"  
  
Bobby Drake began to snicker as Scott Summers scrambled for cover. "Uh, no you are not a ma'am, uh, sorry?"  
  
"Darn right you are sorry. I'll let it go this once cause you are so cute when you blush like that," said Black Canary with a slight purr in her voice, which caused Cyclops to blush even more. "What we have is very simple. The Clocktower was constructed to be a fortress to protect her, and the security measures are upgraded often. I can guarantee that there will be a bunch of traps of all different sorts that will be meant to compensate for all of our abilities and more.  
  
"Fortunately for us, the majority of the traps are non-lethal, although you won't feel great if you tagged by one of them. The higher you go, the more intense the traps become though. The only way to disengage the traps after we break in is at the main console in the apartment. Unfortunately, only I can disengage the traps, as it requires my voice authorization. Therefore, the goal is to get me to that console, and from there we can take our time.  
  
"Alright Bobby, sounds like the Danger Room," said Cyclops to the Iceman. "We are ready. Alright, here is the plan. We stay close and no one takes off. We know what powers we have, but unfortunately we have never worked together on anything. This is our first time, and the stakes are high, the risk great. Watch each other's back, and we should do fine."  
  
The group stood in front of the door, standing behind Cyclops preparing to enter. "She still did not answer when you rang the bell," asked Summers.  
  
"Nope," said Lance. "We gotta do this the hard way."  
  
"Alright," said Cyclops. "We move fast, stay together and get to that console. Let's go."  
  
Cyclops aimed at the door, turned up his visor all the way up, and let loose, blowing the door. With that, the group charged into the building, eerily silent, preparing for whatever awaited them. They did not have to wait long. Tasers appeared out of the walls and began to attack, while strobe lights flashed meaning to disorient any invaders. While Arsenal and Canary ducked and dodged the tasers, Jesse Quick and Iceman teamed up to take out the tasers, while Cyclops and Argent took out the strobes.  
  
Arsenal looked down at the end of the hall, and saw the elevator doors. Grabbing a pair of exploding arrows, he quickly notched and let fly. The resulting blast blew the doors, and the elevator car. It also caused the security system to notice the Archer, and let fly with restraining ties. Bound with metallic cords, Arsenal yelled in pain, as the cords tightened. Seeing his ally in trouble, Cyclops let loose his beams twice to dislodge the former sidekick, who dropped to the ground, nodded his thanks and ran quickly to the blown doors. The others followed him.  
  
"Way to blow the car. Now how are we supposed to get up the car" asked Jesse Quick.  
  
Arsenal was about to answer, but Canary interrupted. "The car was more trouble than it would be worth. So many traps in there, we wouldn't have been able to use it. We'll just have to climb."  
  
Cyclops shook his head and said, "I think I have a better means. Iceman, you know what to do. Everyone stand on top of the remains of the car. We are going to go up, quick, so be ready. Arsenal, Argent, you are going to have to help me take care of any traps as they come up. When we get to the floor, Argent and I are going to aim our blasts at the door, and then Jesse, you gotta grab Canary and get to that console as fast as you can so that the traps can be disabled. We clear?" Seeing their nods, they began to ascend, thanks to a platform of Ice provided by Bobby Drake. Argent, Cyclops and Arsenal dispelled the traps as best they could as they rose, and Jesse and Black Canary were able to destroy those that their comrades missed.  
  
Upon reaching the floor in question, Cyclops blew the door and then blew the door to get to the inner sanctum of the Oracle. "GO! GO! GO" yelled Cyclops, as Jesse grabbed the Canary and took off for the door. Jesse was able to avoid most of the traps and penetrated the rooms of the Oracle. However, the computer had been tracking Jesse's speed and movements, and using this, aimed a taser attack to her calf muscle. Connecting, Jesse collapsed, sending Canary flying. Canary tucked and rolled, coming to her feet. Leaping and dodging over a variety of nets and traps, Canary was able to reach the console and yelled into the microphone as she placed her hand on the palm reader, "SECURITY SHUT DOWN, AUTHORIZATION, BLACK CANARY!" A hum was heard through the building and Dinah Lance put forth an audible sigh. "It's OK...its turned off."  
  
It was at this time that the Canary got to look around at her friend's apartment. It was trashed, and she didn't think it was all cause of the attempts to break into the tower. Someone had been here. Furniture was smashed, clothes were strewn all over the place, and Oracle's computers.... "Oh my god," whispered Dinah as she helped Jesse Quick get to a couch that was not damaged.  
  
There were two sets of computers in Oracle's lair. One that ran the security system, and one that ran Oracle's complex system of networks and link-ups. The security system computers were fine. But the other set were burned out, totally destroyed. While Black Canary was no computer genius, she didn't have to be to know that these computers would never work again. This was a direct attack on Oracle. She knew now that Oracle wasn't responding cause she chose not to.  
  
She couldn't respond.  
  
Arsenal walked in with the rest of the team and said, "She had puke gas? Puke gas, Oracle really is one...what happened?"  
  
Black Canary's voice got hard. "I don't know. But we are going to fan out. Look around for any evidence of what happened here. We won't be getting anything off the computers. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Fan out."  
  
BC began to pick through the remnants of the computer, and Cyclops watched her. He had heard that tone before in his own voice and in others. Something had happened to make this escalate. It had always been personal to her; Cyclops knew that. But now, now there was something more. Something based in fear. And anger. That could be dangerous. Or useful.  
  
Cyclops was shaken out of his reverie by the cries of the Iceman. "SCOTT!! Scott come quick!!" The entire assembled team ran toward Bobby Drake, with the exception of Jesse Quick, who hobbled. Bobby Drake stood in front of a bed, where there lay Barbara Gordon, otherwise known as the Oracle. She was beaten and unconscious. Her arms looked to be broken, and there was dried blood that was caked on her. While the bleeding had stopped, she had lost a lot of blood. Cyclops knelt down and quietly took her pulse.  
  
"It's weak, but its there," concluded Cyclops. "Iceman, grab some materials for splints. We need to get her out of here. Argent, Jesse, could you clear out some of the debris so we can figure out a way to get her down? Black Canary, is there a doctor you could call? Who knows?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I do," said a tired Black Canary. Black Canary walked out of the room, grabbing her cell phone. Arsenal followed.  
  
"Dinah...I am so sorry," said an apologetic Arsenal. "I know she was a good friend of yours. I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel."  
  
"Thanks Arsenal, but that's not why I am torn up," said Black Canary. "I feel horrible about what happened to Babs. She is a great person, and she did not deserve this. But at least she is here, and they can't do anything more to her. We can't say the same about the others"  
  
Arsenal looked hard at Black Canary. "What are you trying to say Dinah," asked Arsenal quietly.  
  
"Look at what they did to Barbara," said Black Canary pointing at the room. "It was vicious, brutal, and methodical. Yet she is still here. They stopped hurting her. Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin are still missing. If they did that to Barbara, who is a paraplegic, what do you think they will do to those four? Roy, I think that Batman and his family are in serious trouble. We need to find out where they are, fast. And, I don't know if we have a lot of time." 


	6. Part VI

Troia's group sat in front of the Iceberg Lounge, the legitimate business of the former mob boss, Penguin. "The Iceberg is an extremely dangerous place," said Troia, looking at the group. "We have to do everything in out power to ensure that no on gets hurt. Specifically us. We need a plan."  
  
Wolverine grinned at the sight of the bar. "OK, listen here Troia," stated the Canadian. "You all man the doors. Make sure none of them escape. Leave the rest to me." The Wolverine walked towards the bar.  
  
Troia was about to stop him when Gambit reached out and stopped her. "Me ami," started the Cajun, "I wouldn't worry about that Wolverine. Bars are his thing. I recommend we man the doors, let him work for a while, then come in and save them."  
  
"Who, Wolverine," asked Troia confused.  
  
"We mean the patrons," stated Jean Grey.  
  
****************************************  
  
Wolverine walked into the bar, up to the counter, and ordered a beer. Draining it, Wolverine put the mug down, paid and then raised his voice. "Alright then. I am looking for the Batman and his kin. Who knows where he is?"  
  
That got everyone's attention. A silence took hold of the bar, as only the mention of the Bat could do.  
  
Finally, Hugo Strange stood up and began to speak. "I know where the Batman is, for only I truly understand the Bat, and the import of his totemic power. Only I truly know the greatness of what Batman can be, only I."  
  
Wolverine slammed his fist into Strange, knocking him across the room. "OK, I am going to start with you. Anyone have anything to tell me that might be useful?"  
  
The majority of the bar was all for hitting Strange...his whole "totemic power spiel" was getting old. In fact, a good number of the goons in the bar had hit Strange on several occasions. However, this guy was not one of them. HE was one of the others. So what did they do? They attacked him.  
  
BIG mistake.  
  
Wolverine quickly unsheathed his claws and tore into the goons like a kid through wrapping paper. Knowing that he was under strict orders not to kill, the soldier inside of him prevented him for going through the jugular, although blood did run. Shrieks began to rise throughout the bar, as the men began to notice their wounds.  
  
"That's our sign mes amis. Let's roll," said the Cajun, fingering a playing deck of cards. Troia signaled Tempest who was with the other team manning the other door on her Titan communicator, and the burst through the door. One poor schmuck was trying to escape out the back, when he was apprehended by Rogue, who promptly through him back. Jean Grey sent a mental command to Wolverine to stop, so he promptly through all of the remaining fighters away.  
  
Troia, as a recognizable figure in this world step forward and began to speak. "Gentlemen, you know who I am, and you know what I am looking for. I want answers, and I demand an answer."  
  
"Well I am not a 'gentleman,'" purred a voice from the back. "But I might have some information that could appeal to your curiousity."  
  
"Hello Catwoman," said Troia, as a curvaceous woman in purple leather walked from the back of the room. "Nice to see you. What do you know?"  
  
Remy leaned back and looked at Garth. "That is one beautiful woman. Who is she?"  
  
Garth chuckled and said, "That's Catwoman. An enigma among the Rogues of Gotham, which is saying something. One of Batman's fiercest foes, all she does is steal and to my knowledge she has never killed anyone. Yet all the other Gotham villains respect her, and so does the Bat Clan. Rumor has it her and the Bat are in love, only they never seem to make it work. Its one of the oldest, and hottest, pieces of gossip in the superhero community."  
  
"She is in love with Batman," querried Gambit. Seeing the Atlantean nod, he murmured to himself, "Such a beautiful woman deserves a man who knows the ways of romance. Who knows how to treat a woman such as herself. Something that I can provide."  
  
Catwoman spoke to Troia, "I don't know where Batman is. In fact, I haven't seen any of the Bat's prodigies. I haven't thought much of it, but it has been odd. Now that I see you here, I know something is wrong."  
  
Troia stared at the Cat hard and said, "These are all things that I know. You said you information, and I don't have time. Out with it."  
  
Catwoman nodded and moved to the bar. "Right. Well, you might have noticed that most of the A-list baddies haven't done much. Riddler, Joker, Two-Face, Pammy, they are all gone. Rumor is together."  
  
"You traitor," yelled a goon running towards the feline. Before any of the heroes could react, Catwoman leashed out with her cat-o-nine tails hitting the goon across the chest, stunning him. Going into a crouch, the Cat leapt into the air, spinning and kicking the offender in the head. The goon went down and Catwoman flashed her claws.  
  
"Who's next?" querried the sometimes villain, sometimes hero.  
  
Gambit and Wolverine looked at each other, the Cajun cocking an eyebrow at the Canadian. Rogue seeing this, elbowed the two X-Men. Hard.  
  
Troia spoke to Catwoman, "We feared as much, but we did not know. Thanks." Troia then turned and walked back to Jean Grey. "You get anything," Wonder Woman's former protégé asked.  
  
"In a room this large, doing a mental scan on this grand a level, I wasn't able to get a whole lot," confessed the telepath. "But I was able to pick out a name. James Gordon."  
  
Troia's eyes narrowed at this and she turned to Catwoman. "What about Commissioner Gordon? What do you know about him?"  
  
Catwoman shrugged, and said "I don't know. Only what I read in the papers. Why?"  
  
Before Troia could respond, a goon, slick with sweat, started easing towards the door. Seeing him moving towards the door, Gambit grabbed a card from his deck, charged it to an appropriate level, and let fly. The resulting blast blew the villain to the feet of Troia. "I think that boy there might be able to help," Gambit stated, sizing up the room for anyone else trying to escape.  
  
Lifting the man off the floor, Troia asked "Well?" The man looked around, for some means of escape. When his eyes fell on the Wolverine, the mutant extended his Adamantium claws. And grinned.  
  
"Look, I don't know much...I was just the driver OK. Just the driver" stated the man quickly.  
  
"Start speaking and we'll see what you know," Troia said.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I was approached for a job through one of my friends. No muss, no fuss. Just had to sit behind the wheel while I drove some out of towners around," began the man. "They gave me an address, I drove. They broke in, were in there for almost an hour, and then they left."  
  
"What does this have to do with Gordon," asked Troia. "And trust me, you don't want me to ask twice."  
  
"Normally, I don't ask questions, but this time I did," the driver continued. "It was weird. I picked them up at the airport, took them into the house, they went in and an hour they came out. I took them back to the airport, and they got on a plane and left. They had these weird accents though and that video camera...but I didn't do a thing, you understand me. Nothing."  
  
Catwoman walked up and purred, "I am getting impatient with this story. Tell me what happened, or you'll get the unique experience of being a scratch post."  
  
"The house...it was Gordon's," concluded the driver. "But I didn't do anything, I swear."  
  
"You idiot," yelled Catwoman. "There are things you just don't do. That would be one of them. If you attack Gordon, you know the Bat will come after you."  
  
"I know...I asked them that," said the driver, as Troia lowered him to the floor. "I begged them to take me with them. Once I knew the house was Gordon's, I knew that I was not safe in Gotham. They said they wouldn't take me with them, but that I shouldn't worry. That I would be safe from the Bat, and so far I have been."  
  
Troia looked at Garth then turned to lead, beckoning the X-Men to follow. As Troia moved into the street, Catwoman ran up and stopped her. "Take me with you," said the Cat. "I know you are looking for the Bat and his family. And if you are looking for him, something bad has happened. I gotta know."  
  
Troia sized up the Gotham villain and asked, "Why so interested? And why should I trust you?"  
  
Catwoman sighed and began, "I've worked with the Justice League before, and done the whole hero thing. You know I don't kill, all I do is steal, so in your book I am not too bad. And as for why you are interested, I am pretty sure you know why. Don't play dumb, and don't make me spell it out."  
  
"Will you do as we say? Cause we need teamwork for this mission. We need to work together, or else we will fail, and you know what failure might mean."  
  
"I agree, but on one condition. You don't treat me as some bad guy you have to watch over during this. And you don't try to bring me in."  
  
"Fair enough. For now, consider yourself a Titan."  
  
"How about I just consider myself working with the Titans. I may be working with you, but this Cat is still independent."  
  
"Fine. After we make our next stop, you get blindfolded, and while we are in Gotham, you always have someone next to you, to make sure you don't go wandering off."  
  
"Hmmm...that means I get to go to the Batcave hmm? Fair enough then. I don't particularly want to know where it is anyway. Are we stopping where I think we are going?"  
  
"Yes. Next stop is Commissioner Gordon's." 


	7. Part VII

Dr. Leslie Tompkins strode down the stairs of the Batcave. Many had been the times that the good doctor had taken these stairs to bandage up Bruce, Dick, Tim, Cass or Barbara. But it had been a first that she was going to attend to one of her charges without her other guardian there to aid her, Alfred. She missed the man, missed his conversation, missed his steady hands while patching up her charges, missed everything about it. After her near miss, she missed having him to talk to, to make her tea, and console her.  
  
She loved the man, and was regretting now not telling him that.  
  
She had recognized the Black Canary as she opened the door, although she looked especially strained. Although it was no surprise; she knew that the superhero and Barbara had been good friends, and she knew about Barbara's condition. However, Dr. Tompkins did not recognize the bald headed man in the wheel chair that greeted her at the bottom of the stairs nor several of the other heroes that were congregated in the Cave. The ones she did recognize she identified as the Titans.  
  
"Hello Dr. Tompkins," said the man, "my name is Dr. Charles Xavier. I have been attending to the patients in your absence. It has been a while since med school, but I have been able to clean them up a little and set up basic medicinal drips until your more expert opinion would be available."  
  
"Hello Dr. Xavier. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but under these conditions I would be lying," said Tompkins. Seeing the bald headed man nod, she continued. "Patients? It was my understanding that there was only the one."  
  
"While you were gone, another team brought in another injured party, a man," said Dr. Xavier. "They say his name is...."  
  
"Commissioner Gordon," Tompkins gasped. "Oh my god. Father and daughter. This isn't right."  
  
The Gordons were both in similar condition. They were extremely beaten up, with a variety of cuts and bruises all over their body. The former Commissioner had several broken bones, as well as a concussion. He had been, in short, worked over.  
  
Dr. Xavier began, "Madam, I know this is hard for you, but do you think that you can handle this on your own for a while. I must consult with the others as to what we need to do next. But after you finish with the patients, if you could speak with me, I have some questions to ask you."  
  
"But of course," said Dr. Tompkins attending to her charges, slightly flustered. "You have done admirably well in cleaning them up and setting their limbs. I will double-check your work, alter medication levels, and be right with you."  
  
Xavier rolled over to the group, and listened in on the conversation, as it was being narrated by Rogue. "We show up at the guy's place and the place is in a shambles. Gordon had been laid out, and he was just a wreck. Pulse was weak, and we hauled to get him over here. However, short of the very limited information that we were able to get at the Iceberg about the guys with the funny accents leaving the country and those bad guys teaming up, we didn't get much."  
  
"Neither did any of us," said Xavier perplexed. "Whoever did this was thorough, and so was the Batman. We can reasonable ascertain that whoever did this is not native to Gotham, but is from somewhere else. Any guesses?"  
  
Harper shook his head, deadly serious after figuring out the possibilities of what could be happening to Nightwing. "The Bat's enemies are a long list. They go around the block and around the corner. Even if we were to exclude people that are Gothamites, there are plenty of people like Luthor or Kobra who would love to take a shot at him. The list doubles when you consider the others who are missing, like Robin and Nightwing."  
  
Xavier nodded and paused to consider all the possibilities while his allies argued who it could be. He was missing something, some common thread about who the attacker could be. What did these victims have in common? Why the video camera? Why the attacks period? And why were the people that were missing, missing? Seeing Dr. Tompkins waving to get his attention, Xavier prepared himself for the questioning.  
  
"Dr. Tompkins, thanks for taking time to talk to me," said Xavier. "I'll to make this brief. First a little about me. I know this will sound fantastic, but myself and some allies of mine are from another Earth. We are heroes from there, and we have come to help here. I know about Batman's secret identity, and I know a little about your relationship with him. I know this may be hard to swallow but..."  
  
"No, it is not," said Dr. Leslie. "I have known Bruce for years, and after everything I have heard he has gone through, heroes from another Earth is not so out there. How can I help?"  
  
Xavier smiled in appreciation at the forthright nature of the lady doctor. "OK then, did Bruce tell you where he was going?"  
  
"No, but that's not uncommon," said Leslie. "He goes often without letting anyone know, because of the Justice League or his own cases. I didn't know anything was wrong until I did not hear from Alfred and there had been no sightings of Bruce, Cass, or the boys. I called the house, Dick's, Bab's, even came over once. But no one was around. I didn't know what to do."  
  
Xavier nodded, and then he thought he saw a connection. "Dr. Tompkins, have you been attacked lately?"  
  
Dr. Tompkins eyes slightly bulged and asked, "How did you know that? I was almost mugged, but Green Lantern stopped it. That's another reason I knew something was wrong. A bunch of other heroes were filling in for Bruce, which he would never let happen unless something was seriously wrong."  
  
"Has anyone else close to Bruce, as Bruce Wayne been attacked."  
  
"Well, there are not a lot of people close to Bruce. He is very private person for obvious reasons. But, now that you mention, Lucius Fox got badly beaten in a house robbery recently. I can't believe I didn't see it before."  
  
Xavier paused for a minute and asked, "Can you give me the names of loved ones or people who are close to the others that are missing?"  
  
Leslie paused and said, "Well Alfred and Cassandra are really only close to Bruce, the boys, Cass, Babs, and myself. However, Dick had a partner named Amy Rohrback that he was close to. Babs is good friends with a computer guy named Ted Kord. And Tim has his family, the Drakes."  
  
Xavier nodded and thanked Dr. Tompkins. Xavier wheeled back to the group and called for Cyborg to come over and gave him some instructions. Cyborg nodded and went to the Batcomputer and got to work.  
  
"What do you got Professor," asked Cyclops.  
  
"Possibly a break. But more importantly, did you notify the League on our discoveries" asked Xavier.  
  
"Yes, but they are off-planet on a mission," replied Troia. "Plastic Man was manning the Watchtower, but he is the only active left, so he can't leave. He said he would pass on the word, but said that Superman left something that might help you Professor if we had to go out before they came back."  
  
With that the Transporter activated and a large metal exo-skeleton materialized. The Professor and the X-Men marveled at the Kryptonian technology. Troia continued, "Superman said he hoped that he wasn't presumptuous, but your chair did not look like it was sufficient to handle a strenuous mission. This suit responds to mental commands through a device. It has a variety of non-lethal weaponry, series of jets that allow for limited range of flight, and free mobility that should be sufficient to protect. Superman also said that it should not hinder any of your telepathic abilites."  
  
"Superman did well in providing this for me, as I think we will have to move soon," said Xavier. "I believe that I know where the 'Batclan' is, provided that Cyborg's search comes up with what I think it will."  
  
"What," exclaimed Roy Harper. "Who is it? Who took Robbie?"  
  
"I don't know," said Xavier. "But given the parameters, the computer, I have been told, should be able to arrive at a conclusion."  
  
Cyborg walked up and nodded saying, "You were right professor. The search you asked me to do turned up negative on all counts."  
  
"WELL WHO IS IT?!?" yelled Arsenal.  
  
"Ra's Al Ghul. It's the only person that makes sense," said Cyborg. "But let Xavier tell you about it."  
  
Xavier nodded and said, "It was quite simple really. I am unfamiliar with Al Ghul, but presumably, based on the information I discovered I knew that the person who holds Batman knows of his double identity, and that the attacks were some sort of assault on Batman and on his other identity. To understand how I determined this, well, you have to know who Batman is, and some of us don't. Troia, I think everyone needs to know Batman's identity." Telepathically he sent Troia a message I should be able to wipe their minds afterwards, so they will forget.  
  
"If we are going up against Ra's Al Ghul, you better," conceded Troia, staring hard at a currently wide eyed Cat. "Everyone needs to know where he is coming from if we are going to get out of this in one piece. Batman is Bruce Wayne."  
  
A collective gasp went up from those who were from the Bat's Earth but were not previously in the know. "Whoever holds Batman and his charges attacked people that Batman and Bruce Wayne knew, for what purpose, I don't know as of yet. The Gordon's were acquaintances of Batman, Lucius Fox of Bruce Wayne, and an attempt was made on Dr. Tompkins who was of both.  
  
"I also had Cyborg run a check on persons that are close to the other members of the Batclan, as I assumed that if they knew Batman's secret identity they would know the identity of his associates. All of the close parties to those persons have remained safe and have not been harmed in anyway. That suggests that the attacks have been meant for Batman alone. His other charges, if they are held, are being held due to their relationship with the Bat, not because of who they are as vigilantes per say."  
  
"I put those parameters in the Batcomputer," continued Cyborg. "Only two people know for a fact about Batman's double identity and would put forth an assault in this form: Hugo Strange and Ra's Al Ghul. Since Wolverine beat up Strange in Gotham, and the attack on Commissioner Gordon was commenced by 'guys with accents' the obvious party was Al Ghul. The Batcomputer used some satellites and broke into some security networks. I have coordinates for where they are probably being held."  
  
Arsenal said, "Fine, it's Ra's Al Ghul. Great lets bust some heads." He turned to move towards the Batjet, when Black Canary stopped him.  
  
"This doesn't make sense," said BC. "Al Ghul wants to marry Batman to his daughter, to be his heir. This daughter, Talia, is infatuated with Batman would never hurt him." At this, Catwoman narrowed her eyes and hissed slightly. "Why this attack? And Al Ghul should know that if the entire Batclan dropped off the face of the Earth, the heroes of the world would look for them."  
  
Jesse Quick snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! I may not be an expert on Al Ghul, but I am on superheroes. Al Ghul is pretty smart, and he probably did his homework. He probably predicted that the Justice League, Titans, and everyone else would not tear up the globe looking for Batman, too public. Like Superman said, Batman is not a public creature, and out of respect for him, we would not send up a big search party. But Al Ghul would probably expect someone like the Titans or some other team to come after him.  
  
"But we also forget the Protocols incident with the Bat. For those of you who weren't here, Batman created strategies on how to take down a bunch of heroes, specifically the Justice League. Al Ghul got his hands on them and had the League on the ropes, but they managed to pull through with Batman's help. Knowing Batman, he was probably thorough. So he probably came up with Protocols for all of the heroes he knew, which means Al Ghul has them now too."  
  
"That's not good," said Troia, who paused thinking. "But if he had all of these protocols, which were non-lethal in nature, why not use them on the Batclan? They left willingly. 'Family business.' Why not use it on them?"  
  
"I think I can answer this one," said Wolverine growling. "The Batpunk may be a pansy with all of his plans and strategies, but he is no idiot. For his clan, he probably did not have them written down on a computer. He probably memorized all of them for his kids, and had his kids come up with strategies for him."  
  
Troia and Jesse nodded. "Sounds about right. But why did they go? What caused them to leave?"  
  
Xavier stated, "it had to be Alfred. He is the only non-superhero missing, and from what I know of the family he is the patriarch. Taking him would be easier than taking one of the other members of the clan, it would be serious enough for everyone to drop everything, and it would mean the absence of not someone who is obvious to other heroes. If Batman, Robin, or Nightwing had been taken, their respective teams would have noticed. If Batgirl had been taken, others would have noticed. But, with them leaving willingly, providing for their absence..."  
  
"We would not start looking for them until the trap had been sprung and Ra's had them for a while," finished Damage. "Man, we have been played."  
  
Arsenal nodded, "From start to finish. Ok, we know who has 'em, we know where they are, but we can't get them. So what do we do?"  
  
Xavier spoke, "We are not without our advantages. He may have protocols for you, but not for us. Batman had never encountered us before, could not study us. Thus, Ra's is without a means to stop us."  
  
"Plus, Batman doesn't have a file on me," said Catwoman. "If he knew how to stop me every time without killing me, he would. He can't, and I am going in. I want to have a discussion with Ra's daughter."  
  
"Agreed," said Xavier. "We will need all the help we can get in there, and you can be useful."  
  
"And what do we do during all this," asked Arsenal sarcastically. "We only have one waterboy on the team in Garth. Sorry."  
  
"Bite me Quiverbreath," retorted the Atlantean.  
  
"No," said Donna. "We will provide the diversion. Ra's has an army. They will be expecting us, not the X-Men and Catwoman. We land, we fight the army away from the stronghold, while the X-Men sneak in."  
  
"Yay," Arsenal said deadpan. "We get to the fight the army of assorted goons. Again. Yippee."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Cyclops nodding.  
  
Troia nodded and said, "There is no use in us moving right away, and we'll be useless if we don't get some rest before heading out. X-Men and Catwoman, and we'll head back to Titans Tower. We'll meet back here tomorrow to move out." 


	8. Part VIII

Sorry for the delay gang. One more chapter of psycho babble then I promise that we will get to the good stuff. Scout honor. P.S. Catwoman's story was based on a Batman story that was told back in the 80s. ****************************************  
  
"Can't sleep Professor," asked Catwoman as stood in front of the Jason memorial.  
  
"I don't sleep as much as I used to," replied the Professor as he rolled up. "It must mean I am getting old. With all of these puzzles that face me in the new world, my desire to sleep must have dropped off. I should ask you why you are still up. Big day tomorrow."  
  
"I am a night person Professor," said the Cat as she turned to face him. "However, I know what you want."  
  
"Oh really," replied Xavier. "What would that be?"  
  
"You want to know more about Batman and his family. And you came to ask me since I know him better than most of the others in the room."  
  
"My dear, are you a mind reader?"  
  
A smile crossed Catwoman's face as she shook her head. "No, I am no mind-reader, like some of us," Catwoman said with a pointed look at Xavier. "But I know your type. You respect Batman, you have seen the Batman in action. You have even peeked into his mind, which I do not envy you by the way. Your limited exposure to him must have peeked your interest. Now tell me Professor, I have one question for you before I go on and answer yours. Why the interest?"  
  
Xavier paused and then finally nodded. "Fair enough. I am interested with unlocking the puzzle of Batman's psyche because I feel that I will need that knowledge to be successful in what expedition we are to take. I do not know what this Ra's Al Ghul has planned, but I do believe that he is attempting to strike out at the very being and essence of the Batman and of Bruce Wayne. Having my 'limited exposure,' I know exactly how dangerous that can be, so I want to be prepared.  
  
"But you are also right, Catwoman, that there is a part of me that sees this undertaking as a means of bettering myself. With my gifts, I have a natural tendency to be a student of human nature and actions. When I 'peeked' into Batman's man, I encountered a mind unlike anything I have ever seen. The range of emotions he experienced at the same time, the contrasts, it was amazing. Unlike anything I have ever seen. Yet the more I learn about him, the more complex he becomes. He is a family, who has reached the highest levels of achievement in almost every human endeavor. In Business and Philanthropy, few exceed Bruce Wayne. In terms of heroism and achievement, in the sheer number of times he has helped to save this world, few are on the level of Batman. I feel that if I could grasp what Batman and Bruce Wayne is, what makes him tick, I would get a better understanding of all of humanity. And maybe myself. Because to a certain degree, I think Bruce Wayne and Batman, with regards to achievement, is what humans wish to become. Does that make any sense to you?"  
  
Catwoman slowly nodded. "You have answered my question, now I will answer the one I presume you want to ask. You probably know that I have feelings for Batman. That I love him. How could a person, a criminal no less, fall in love with the Dark Knight Detective, scourge of the Gotham underworld, unyielding pursuer of evil doers, and with the most annoying sense of justice?  
  
"Obviously it began with an attraction, purely physical. He thought he could reform me, and I thought I could get him to slip up. Just once. I never killed, never crossed that line in Batman's mind, and I suppose that he thought that I could understand the Batman side of him. I suppose he could understand my side. But that is not why I love of him.  
  
"About two years after we first met, I was making my rounds, and I saw two children run into an alley. A brother and a sister. They had obviously stole something and the cops were on their tale. It was equally obvious that they needed whatever they could get. I prepared to swoop in, when who should swoop first. The Dark Defender of Gotham came out of the shadows like a demon from hell. I held my breath, as I saw the boy pick up a stick and hit Batman with it to defend his sister. I flexed, prepared to jump in, cause hey, this is Batman, and he does not take prisoners.  
  
"What I saw instead was Batman, as gentle as a summer breeze, bend down and talk to the child. I could not make out what he said, but the boy dropped the stick and replied. Batman listened and nodded. What happened next no one will ever believe, except maybe you. He placed a hand on the child's shoulder, and I could swear he wanted to hug him. He gave instructions to the officer on the scene, and the officer hurried the children away. Batman stood up for a second and paused for a second. And for a second his shoulders slumped and his chin was tilted down. He was not the unstoppable force of nature that struck terror into the hearts of criminals. He was a man. And in that fleeting second I thought I saw the man behind the mask. He was a man who cared so much, that he could not do enough. Which is why he put on the mask. He genuinely wanted to help. And he knew he could not do enough to satisfy himself. And it tore him up inside. But this whole Bat thing, its his only option. Cause he can't turn it off, and he can't turn away. Even when he loses those important to him, like a Robin. And it kills him slowly, but he does it anyway.  
  
"The kicker is this need to save everyone prevents him from saving himself. From pursuing what he needs. I know he loves me. But his sense of duty, his sense of needing to save the day, prevents him from ever gaining a relationship with me. And sometimes I hate it. But most of the time I admire him for it. To give up everything, to give up yourself, for the better of those around you, those who don't even know you is admirable. But not necessarily desirable. I don't want to be him. I couldn't. Its miserable. But I love him cause of all the love he has for this city, for humanity, even though both have kicked him in the teeth, kneed him in the groin, and tore at his heart. I love him for the love he has for everyone else, and his selflessness. Although most of the time, I wish he would just think about himself, just long enough for me."  
  
A silence gripped the cave after Catwoman's speech. Finally, Charles placed his hand on Catwoman's shoulder and said, "Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it could not have been easy."  
  
Catwoman nodded and said, "You are an easy guy to talk with Professor. Maybe its finding out about who Batman is when he is not wearing the mask. Maybe its because I know that he may be dead, or seriously hurt. But do me a favor. Don't tell anyone about this okay? I have a reputation."  
  
Xavier nodded with a faint smile. The Cat turned without a further word, and went to find some sleep and dream of her Dark Knight Errant. Xavier turned and found Leslie Tompkins working on her charges, which were still unconscious. Xavier rolled to Tompkins side. "How are they?"  
  
"Comatose, but stable," said Tompkins. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Most amount of pain, minimum risk of death. They were good. I heard your and Catwoman's discussion. She was pretty much right on the ball, but there are some things you should know."  
  
Xavier arched an eyebrow. "Really? I was actually hoping to talk to you, as you were the only person available with whom I could discuss Bruce's childhood with."  
  
Leslie chuckled. "Wanting to find out about Bruce's childhood, referring to him by his given name and not that disgusting visage which he adopted for his crusade when around me. You are good."  
  
Xavier slightly squinted his eyes. "You disapprove of his nocturnal activities then?"  
  
"Very much so," said the good doctor, turning to face Xavier. "Bruce's father was my partner, so I knew his family very well. I delivered Bruce. You could not hope to meet a nicer family. Thomas and Martha were the salt of the earth, but were exceptional at everything they tried. Thomas was an outstanding medical practitioner, and Martha was a force of nature for a variety of philanthropic causes. They were more than pillars of the community, they were beacons of light of the encroaching darkness that threatened to swallow the city.  
  
"And Bruce. You knew Bruce was going to be special. He was adept at everything he tried. Music, art, games; he instinctively knew what to do, and did it well. He just picked things up. I quiver sometimes to think what Bruce would be if his parents had lived.  
  
"But then they died. I will never forget that night. I was called out of the clinic, and I rushed to the Manor to see Bruce. I have seen almost every horror that the body can offer; I have seen what a variety of illnesses and plights can do to the body. I have seen gun shot wounds, knife wounds; I even operated on a man that was torn open by shrapnel. But I have never seen anything nearly as scary as that boy's eyes. Blues that were once filled with life were now dead. Vacant. And in that void poured in purpose, vengeance, duty. From that day forward, he pushed himself to this. This penance. Penance for living. Penance for his parent's death. Penance for the world being this way.  
  
"And every time he loses someone close, when something sacred to him gets tarnished, he gets deeper. His ties to the Batman become tighter. He fears that one day he will go over the edge. That he will go too far and end up becoming what he hates. I don't fear that. He can't. However, one day he will be unable to keep up this crusade. His body will inevitably break down. And one of two things will happen. He will be too slow, and he will meet with an accident and die. Or worse, he will be forced to stop by his family. By Dick, Tim, and his colleagues in the Justice League. And I fear that his guilt, his sense of duty will destroy him. And the beautiful boy that I brought into this world will be crushed by it.  
  
"Bring him back Professor. But if your fears are correct, that Al Ghul is attacking him on an emotional and spiritual level, watch out. He will be dangerous, or worse, on the edge of losing himself. But bring him back."  
  
Tompkins turned to face the Gordons, signaling the end of the conversation. Xavier rolled away to consider what he had been told, and how to use it to save Batman. 


	9. Part IX

The Titans jet landed and the Titans with Black Canary poured out. "This is the optimal location, as there is a river near to keep Garth hydrated, we are within striking distance of Al Ghul's stronghold, but far enough to draw the army out. Now, we just got to get them to notice us."  
  
Black Canary looked as she saw dust rising in the distance. "Done," she said pointing to the horizon.  
  
"Ok," said Troia, getting in battle stance. "Let's get ready to be a nuisance."  
  
"Huhn," said Arsenal readying his bow. "My 6th grade teacher always said I was a nuisance.  
  
"Honey," said Black Canary as she looked up and down the line of the invading army. "Your 6th grade teacher wasn't the only one."  
  
********************************************  
  
Ra's Al Ghul smiled. It was oh so predictable, these superheroes. With the exception of the Detective's family, superheroes were boorish brutes who relied on their physical attributes far too much. They had figured out that he had the Detective and his family. That was great, but they had not seen the greatness of his plan, the depth of his strategy, the sheer brilliance of each and every maneuver.  
  
And they were going to die because of it. Ra's wanted Batman, and no superhero or team was going to deny him that. Armed with the Detective's protocols, no group would stand before him. The only disappointment was that it was not the Justice League that came in after their comrade. His sources and electronic bugs, placed when Talia captured the protocols in the first place, had told him that the League was off planet. Too bad. He would just have to settle for these Titans. Young upstarts. Without the Romany trash that was the adopted protégé of the detective to lead, they were little more than a superpowered rabble. Still...  
  
"Ubu, I command you to lead the rest of the troops against the heroes. I want them as weak as possible when they breach the fortress," ordered the centuries old megalomaniac. Ubu looked a question. "I will be fine Ubu. I have my daughter... and my insurance policy."  
  
Ubu left, taking with him the remnants of the Demon Head guard. Ra's gracefully draped himself in his throne, as his daughter, Talia approached her Al Ghul.  
  
"Father," the intoxicating beauty cooed, "how much longer must we put my beloved through this torture. It pains me to see him go through this torture."  
  
Ra's stared into his daughter's eyes and said, "As long as it takes to ensure that he is ours. Once we have wiped away what has come before, he will go through the Lazarus Pit and be made whole once again." Talia began to nod as klaxons went off. Talia hurried to the computers but before she could check the readouts, a large red laser beam blew through the door and a group of people bounded through the door, and for the first time in centuries, Ra's was completely surprised.  
  
They were heroes to be sure. They had the look. But the only one he recognized was the one called Catwoman. The others, he had no idea who they were. His keen mind analyzed all of the players. Their stance and the way they carried themselves suggested that they had done this before, yet his lack of knowledge of them suggested...ah yes. Al Ghul smiled as he rose from his throne.  
  
"Welcome my otherworldly friends," began Al Ghul. "My name is Ra's Al Ghul, but I am sure you know that already. Welcome to my home."  
  
"How did you know that bub," asked the unpleasant ones with what appeared to be tiger claws attached to his hands.  
  
"There is very little that I do not know about," continued the megalomaniac. "Although the general populace is not aware about the Justice League's little excursion, I was. What can you possibly hope to accomplish? You had to get bailed out by our earth's heroes. How do you expect to save one of them?"  
  
Wolverine growled and moved forward, before Xavier, in his battle suit put out an extension of the machine to stop him. "Easy Logan. He is trying to get us off our game." Xavier stared and tried to peak in his mind, but was blocked. Xavier tried harder, but was unable to break through.  
  
Al Ghul tapped his head where a thin band of metal sat. "Neural inhibitor. So you are a telepath hmm? You can't get in. This prevents it. Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
Xavier nodded, and used his metallic monstrosity to step forward. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am a leader of this group, and we are called the X-Men. We have come to free Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, and Alfred Pennyworth. Set them free and we shall leave in peace."  
  
"I am sorry my dear Professor, but I can't do that," said Ra's chuckling, as his daughter returned to his side. "You see, I have great plans for the Batfamily. Batman is to be my heir." At this Catwoman hissed, and Talia tightened her grip on her father's throne. Ra's continued. "With his family at his side, they shall become a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"Well then," said Xavier. "We have a problem then don't we."  
  
"Indeed we do," agreed Ra's.  
  
"Before we commence hostilities," said Xavier, raising a mechanical hand, "I have a question. You suggested that Batman would become your heir. I know for a fact that Batman has repulsed your advances before and would not willingly follow your path. You mean to attempt to use some sort of emotional and physical coercion to bring him over to you, this I have determined. But how? How do you mean to use what you have gathered to control Batman?"  
  
Ra's nodded and then replied. "If you are right, and I am not saying you are, why should I tell you?"  
  
Xavier smiled and said, "Because you want to reveal your plan for its brilliance, and you wish to reveal it to someone who can understand all of the facets of it. Normally Batman fills that role, I presume. I merely offer my services as a stand-in for him, as I hope that my demonstration of my intellect can measure up to your lofty standards."  
  
Ra's nodded and smiled. "Your intellect does indeed meet my standards my good man, and you are right; it is so much nicer to defeat a worthy opponent, who can understand how exactly they were beaten. So be it. You wish to understand why I have pursued this path, so be it.  
  
"It is no secret that I have attempted to woo Batman to join my army. I have attempted peaceful means and I have attempted not so peaceful means. Others, others have tried to crush him. They have tried to crush Bruce Wayne. They have tried to destroy Batman. They have attacked him physically. They have attempted to harm him emotionally and mentally. None have attempted to do all of those things at once. Until now.  
  
"I am sure you noticed the fact that all of the attacks that I have authored have been videotaped. That was done for a purpose. Have you ever seen a 'Clockwork Orange?' Fascinating movie. I do not normally waste time with such things, but this one taught me something. That's where I got the idea.  
  
"You see all of these people were hurt because they were close to Bruce Wayne or Batman. And a fundamental portion of Batman's and Bruce Wayne's essence is to protect those closest to him. So, those who were close, I put in a hospital. But those who were closest, his 'Batclan,' they have been tortured over and over and over again. I tortured them with care, so that they would not be scarred physically. That would defeat the purpose of the exercise. No, no permanent damage has been caused to them. I must admit that a particular masterstroke was capturing that man Alfred. He is the one bridge between the Detective's personality, and his torture has cause spectacular results in the Detective.  
  
"However, every day, I force the Detective to watch these torture sessions of his manservant and his family, as well as the beatings of his CEO, his Comissioner, and his formal Batgirl. Over and over. Right now, he is quite catatonic, which is good; the screaming lasted for days. First there were the threats, then for mercy, then, for his own death. Right now, I must admit, I do not know where he is mentally."  
  
The X-Men stared in abject horror at the man as Catwoman had to be physically restrained by Rogue, Gambit, Cyclops and Iceman. "But why," asked a baffled Xavier. "Why cause all this damage to the person you wish to be your heir? What purpose does it serve?"  
  
"Foolish man," said Ra's. "His natural physical and mental skills are inherent and cannot be taken away. I want to destroy the code of ethics and other basic elements of his essence that prevents him from joining me. By performing these acts I shall wipe the slate clean, as it is said in the Western World. He is the perfect physical specimen, but his rigid morality, his sense of good and evil is a handicap that I cannot bear.  
  
"It is true that it will take a little time to return him to his full potential, but through my help, that of my daughter's, and the Lazarus Pit, is a mere several decades, he shall be stronger than he was before. His vision will be clear. With their father at my side, the Batclan will have no choice but to follow me. They shall even enjoy the benefits of the Lazarus Pit. Such is my generosity. The world will transcend to a higher plane of being with the Detective and his family at my side.  
  
"Now I know this is the time when you come against me to save the day, free the other heroes, and 'bring me down.' And with it being nine on two, you might think you have a shot. Allow me to introduce six of my associates. They have all clashed with Batman with various levels of success. I give you Deathstroke the Terminator, a mercenary and an excellent killer. Bane, a strong man who once broke the Detective's back. Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze who have a variety of powers which you shall encounter shortly. They make up a large portion of the active Gotham Rogue gallery. Finally, a man whose presence I find odious, but necessary, I present the Joker.  
  
"Well, I would love to watch this, but I am sure that you a few of you will follow me. Come my dear, we have places to go." Ra's turned away and began to walk off.  
  
"Oh Ra's," said the Clown Prince of Crime, "I didn't sign on to fight colorful pretenders. I came on to torture the Bat. This is not torturing the Bat."  
  
Ra's turned to face Batman's other nemesis. "Joker, I promise you this. If you can dispatch of these interlopers quickly, you may have your time with the Detective. But not until then. Consider this sigh a warmup."  
  
"Tee hee hee. I get to play with the Bats. I get to play with the Bats," sang the Joker.  
  
Xavier nodded and said, "Catwoman, Logan, you are with me. You two are going after Ra's and his daughter. Cyclops, you take the rest of the X-Men and deal with this lady and these gentlemen. Then try to find the other members of the Batclan. As for me, I am going to go inside Batman's mind and see if I can find him." 


	10. Part X

The six heroes and six villains stared at each other, while the Joker laughed hysterically. Absent the laughter, the room was quiet, with the footfalls of Wolverine, Catwoman, and that of the Professor's body suit echoing in the hall. None of the villains moved to stop them, and none of the heroes made a move.  
  
Then all heck broke loose.  
  
The Joker started it, springing for Jean Grey, hands outstretched. Jean stopped the clown in his tracks and attempted to take a direct mental blow to the Joker. Unfortunately, the insanity of the Clown Prince of Crime was unlike anything that Jean had ever encountered. During her attempt to place a mental "whammy" on the clown, Jean became mentally entrapped in the "mire" that was the Joker's mind. So ensnared, both hero and villain stood transfixed, as a battle waged in the Joker's head. The only indication of who was winning the occasionally giggle that escaped from the telepath's lips, and the occasional frown that adorned the clown's lips.  
  
Meanwhile, the Beast was struggling with the Killer Croc. While the Croc was more powerful, the Beast was dodging the blows of the Gotham rogue easily using his heightened sense of acrobatic nature. However, the blows that the Beast was landing were proving ineffective. Seeing the duel between Iceman and Mister Freeze, the scientist Hank McCoy had an idea.  
  
"You bear a resemblance physically to Crocodiles, and you have the strength of such a creature," said the Beast to the Rogue. "I wonder if you have the disadvantages of such a creature."  
  
"Blue thing talks to much," said the Croc charging the Beast. "Just die already!" Lowering his head, he ran at the Beast. The Beast dropped to his back, and using the natural momentum of the Gothamite, propelled the Croc into a beam of ice shot by his compatriot, Mister Freeze. The blast had the desired effect of encapsulating the majority of the villain's body in ice, as well as knocking him out.  
  
"The poet Robert Frost once inquired if the world was going to end in fire, or in ice," said the Beast running up to check on his opponent. "I am pretty sure yours will end in ice, my cold blooded friend. To be slightly coy, mammals 1, reptiles 0."  
  
Rogue and Bane were also paired up, and the lack of common decency taught at Santa Prisca showed as Ban slammed his fist into Rogue. Reeling back from the blow, Bane picked up the Southern Belle and raised her body over his head, going for the back breaker. "Sorry senorita, but this fight ends now," said Bane, as he prepared to deliver the killing blow.  
  
Unable to get good position to deliver a blow with any force, and desperate to break the hold, Rogue took off her glove and placed her hand on Bane's bare skin. Energy from Bane drained into the mutant, and the iron grip quickly rusted away. Rogue followed with a quick right, a left, and an upper cut to the giant's face. Down went Bane, and Rogue fell to her knees.  
  
"Rogue, are you all right," asked a worried Beast who bounded to her side.  
  
"Sure sugah," said a weary Rogue, with a slight guttural growl to her voice thanks to her absorption of Bane. "I'll need a minute though, as the punches were light taps, and that Bane's personality and memories aren't pretty. Guard Jean though, will ya? Looks like she's got her hands full with that clown, and won't be able to defend herself." Nodding, the Beast went to his teammate's aid.  
  
Meanwhile, Iceman and Mister Freeze continued to exchange icy blasts, neither gaining an advantage. "You are quite adept with your blasts," conceded Freeze as he let fly. "But the day shall still be mine."  
  
Iceman shook his head. "You know you and I are really different. You need the cold to survive, and you use it like a weapon. I am the cold. Also, you are a little too uptight. Everyday is a snow day to you; have fun with it."  
  
"Is there anything else boy," asked an exasperated frozen villain."  
  
"Yeah," said Iceman calling up several razor sharp icicles. "I know all the best ways to cheat." Letting the icicles fly, they found their target in Mr. Freeze's ice gun, destroying it. Letting out an enraged bellow, Freeze charged. Effectively "unloading," Iceman sent his icy blasts full throttle at the charging villain. Using his superstrength and his natural tendency to favor freezing temperatures, Freeze fought against the blasts. For thirty seconds no side gained an advantage. It went back and forth until finally Freeze lost his footing and flew against a far well. Capitalizing on his advantage, Iceman fortified the position, putting Freeze under so much ice he could not get out.  
  
"Phew.that was close. That guy had me on the ropes," said Iceman crouching over, hands on his knees. "I am gonna need a few minutes to recharge.  
  
With three villains left, but all of the heroes otherwise occupied, the X- Men still had a serious fight on their hands. No one had noticed the vines and various plantlife adorning the walls and in pots around the room, however once Poison Ivy began to attack Cyclops it became apparent. With what seemed to be an attack from everywhere at once, the Cyclops was barely able to hold his own. Finally a vine reached out and snaked around Scott Summers' ankle. Scott quickly looked downward to blast it, when another leafy arm snaked out and stole his visor. Blind and powerless, Cyclops was dragged and hung in front of the Plantlife Princess.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Poison Ivy. "Aren't you the handsome devil. But men are deceiving, especially if you judge them based on their looks. You shot up several of my plantlife brethren with your blasts, and now you'll pay for that." A spiked vine went up for the kill when Gambit, thrown by Deathstroke landed next to the plant throne on which the Plant Goddess sat.  
  
"I hate doing this to a beautiful woman like yourself," as Gambit passed kinetic energy into the plant, making it glow red. "But you have mah friend, and I can't allow that." The plant exploded, blowing Ivy clear, knocking her out. The plant promptly dropped Cyclops, who frantically searched for his visor.  
  
Despite his victory over Ivy, Gambit had no time to rest as he promptly had to defend against the attacks of Deathstroke. The mercenary's heightened abilities, rapid healing factor, and mastery of fighting styles were reminiscent of Wolverine, but his heightened strength and cadre of weaponry made him more difficult to deal with in some ways. Difficult for one man to deal with anyway. Dodging another swipe of his enemy's bo, Gambit readied a card, when the mercenary was hit by two blasts, one of red energy, another of cool blue ice. Cyclops stood at the ready with his visor, and Iceman, although a little fatigued began to prepare for another blow. Rogue began to stride toward the mercenary after helping her fellow Southerner to his feet. The tide had changed.  
  
"While it would be interesting," said Deathstroke as he began to back away, "I wasn't paid enough for this. While it would have been interesting, I am afraid I must bid you adieu. I trust you won't follow me, what with your comrade still in active battle with the Clown, and the Batclan in such bad shape. However, we will meet again." With that the mercenary turned and walked away.  
  
Gambit began to move towards the Terminator, but Cyclops stopped him. "He's right. Jean is still fighting with that thing, and we gotta get Batman's family out. Let's go." Cyclops moved to Jean's side and asked Beast, "How is she doing?"  
  
Beast looked up, a worried expression painted on his face. "Not good. Never before have I seen Jean struggle like this. Whatever this thing is, it has her trapped in the bowels of his mind. While she is maintaining her mental integrity, she needs to get out soon."  
  
Summer put his hand on Jean's shoulder and closed his eyes, using the training that Xavier and Jean had given him to clear his mind. Then, he sent out a mental shout, a jolt of effort to tell Jean was there and offer his help. Jean, sweating now, nodded almost imperceptibly, and grabbed Scott's hand. Suddenly, Scott's head was filled with crazy, obsessed laughter, that seemed to come from everywhere. Cyclops head flew up as the strain caused by the laughter was immense. Then, the Joker shuddered, and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Cyclops and Jean followed in short order, but retained their consciousness. The X-Men ran to their side.  
  
"What happened in there," inquired Rogue. "What went on?"  
  
"Oh my god, no wonder the Bat is so dark," said Jean as she returned to a sitting position. "That thing is one of the most evil minds I have been trapped in. There was no logic to that place, no sense of direction. The rage and that hideous laughing was wearing me down. If Scott had not taken some of the burden off of me, I would have been destroyed."  
  
Rogue and Gambit helped Jean to her feet, while the Beast gave Scott a hand up. Cyclops cleared his throat, and said, "C'mon...we gotta find Batman's family."  
  
***********************************  
  
Alfred coughed up blood, as the rest of the family struggled against their bonds. It had been about a week and a half since their capture, and every day since then, they were beaten methodically and meticulously, then bandaged up. Ra's Al Ghul, their captor, had visited them on occasion, and explained the process and the goal of their internment. He had thought it only fair. It had the desired effect, as it kept the family members focused and intent on breaking out. They had all feared the possibility when Bruce might be pushed off the edge and lost to them forever. They would not give up until they freed themselves and the others.  
  
All of them had envisioned what Bruce must have been going through. It was painful enough to watcheach other beaten, but they had each other for support. However, to be forced to watch over and over while the others were beaten during every waking hour, to be compelled to see loved ones savagely brutalized was bad enough. But when you are Bruce Wayne and you dress like a Bat to deal with the pain of your parents' murder from years back, and you have no one to even talk to, the trauma of seeing something like that could be quite damaging.  
  
"Take a break," ordered a weary Nightwing. "We will do no good for Batman weak. We need to use our heads. There has got to be a way out of this."  
  
"Dick, its no use," said Robin. "We have been at this for days. We don't have our belts and our uniforms have been pillaged of all useful tools. We are beaten up and tired. We have nothing that could help us. I am not giving up, but what can we do."  
  
Nightwing was about to reply, when the door opened, and a group of people they had never seen before walked in. They looked around, and then nodded at each other and moved towards them.  
  
"Hey," yelled Nightwing, struggling to stand. "Leave them alone! If you are going to do anything, come after me!" Nightwing prepared to take the blow, but was surprised to find the shackles being unlocked.  
  
"Don't worry," said the man with the weird visor. "We are the good guys. Sit down and take some time while we check you out." Nightwing looked around to see each member of his family being looked at by one or more of the individuals. Dick was being attended to by weird visor guy and drop dead gorgeous red head.  
  
"Lay down Mr. Grayson," said the red head, and Dick complied until he "heard" the name used. Bolting upright he was greeted with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright," said the red head in a soothing voice. "We are friends from another place. We will explain while we attend to some of your wounds. If it makes you feel better, we are allies of the Titans."  
  
Nightwing acquiesced and nodded saying, "I don't know if its my thing with redheads or what but I believe you. But I think it would be in your best interest to tell me what is going on."  
  
Cyclops began to explain where he was from and what had happened in the past few days as Jean attended to Nightwing's wounds. During the parts where Cyclops described the injuries to Oracle and Commissioner Gordon, Nighwing flinched and his muscles clenched slightly, but he said nothing. Upon completing the tale, Nightwing nodded and sat up. "Thanks for everything you have done, especially with getting Oracle and the Commissioner to people who could help them" Nightwing stated, standing to his feet. "But me and my associates need to go now. We promised we would get to Batman, and that is what we are going to do."  
  
Cyclops got in Nightwing's way and Nightwing replied, "I hope you are not planning on stopping with some line about my injuries and how it is best if I just stay put. Heroes on this world, especially in this family, don't listen to that type of argument."  
  
Cyclops shook his head and said, "you misunderstand me. I know I can't stop you from going in there. But two things. First of all, your belts, which I assume are yours, are hanging from a hook just outside the doorway. Also there are friendlies in there that you should know about. One is Catwoman, who I know is generally on the opposite side of the law with you. She is with us today so don't go after her. There is also a guy in a yellow, black, and blue uniform with long metal claws from his hand. His name is Wolverine, and despite his attitude and general personality, he is with us too. Finally, there will be a bald man, who will be in close proximity to your father. He is a powerful telepath and will be trying to pull your father out of the coma. No matter what it looks like he is doing, do not touch him or your father. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Nightwing nodded, and then looking to Batgirl and Robin nodded to them. "We'll trust you," said Nightwing. "But I hope he is as good as you think he is. Take care of Alfred, will you," asked Nightwing. "He has been here the longest, and has taken some hellacious beatings. Make sure he is OK?"  
  
Cyclops nodded and said, "you have my word." With that, Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl silently left. Cyclops turned to the other X-Men. "OK. We are not sitting on the sidelines for this one. Rogue, Iceman, and Gambit, I need you to head out to help the Titans with that army. Of those of us who are here, you have the best chance of providing the most aid to them. Beast, I need you to stay here with Jean and Alfred. Jean is not at a 100% and Alfred is hurt. With your medical training you can help them more than I could. I am going after the Professor, and provide cover. I don't think the 'Batclan' is going to be much interested in protecting him, and he needs some cover if he is going to do what I think he is going to do. Are we clear?" Cyclops was greeted with a chorus of ayes, and then the group splintered off and ran to their respective duties.  
  
Beast turned his attention to Alfred and finished splinting his broken leg. Alfred than spoke up in a hoarse and British voice, "You look like a very capable young man for the task I am about to set before you young man. I need you to get me upright and to Batman. To Masters Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Miss Cassandra."  
  
McCoy shook his head, and replied, "Sir, I do not think that would be such a good idea. You are greatly injured, and due to your age and status, I think that moving you would be too dangerous."  
  
Alfred stared at the mutant coldly and said, "Sir, I tell you this. I may be old, and I may be injured, but I am not dead. I was in dangerous missions before you were born sir, and I have faced more deadly odds than this. It is true that I am not in the best shape of my life, but I understand that. My family needs me, and I will not let them down. If I have to crawl to them while fighting you, so be it. But I will get there. It would expedite the process, however, if you would lend me some of your aid, sirrah."  
  
The Beast nodded and said. "You leave me no choice. Shall I carry you?"  
  
Alfred shook his head. "I am may be hurt, but I am still British and a former member of her Majesty's armed forces. No, allow me to lean on you sir, and I shall stride in to the lair of the Demon as an Englishman. For the Queen and St. George. And for my family."  
  
Helping Alfred up, McCoy looked over at the man and said, "I think we would get along famously."  
  
As the pair strode out of the prison, being followed by Jean Grey, Alfred smiled, "But of course sir." 


	11. Part XI

Earlier...  
  
Wolverine, Catwoman, and Xavier pursued Ra's and his daughter through the halls, tracking their movements, as they wove in and out of rooms, seeking to lose their pursuers and rush to Batman's side. However, with the tracking abilities of Wolverine made it almost impossible. The trio ran in silence, each to their own thoughts.  
  
Wolverine's thought process was simple. He was not thinking about saving Batman. All he cared about was getting to the fight, and getting there fast.  
  
Catwoman was torn between concern for Batman, and her desire to beat the stuffing out of that tramp. She said she loved him, and then allowed her father to beat the stuffing out of Batman. Oh heck no. They were going to have a conversation.  
  
Xavier on the other hand was deeply focused on preparing himself to enter into Batman's mind. He knew that the task at hand was not going to be easy. Batman's mind was a dark and disturbing place when he was liberating Xavier's earth, which was a stressful situation to be sure. But now, with all of the additional trauma that he had incurred in the past few days, there was no way of telling how dangerous Batman's mind would be. However, Xavier was confident that with the additional information that he had picked up plus the fact that he knew what he was getting into, he would be able to reach him.  
  
Xavier had to be confident. Cause he had to reach him.  
  
The trio ran into a room and found Ra's and his daughter on either side of Batman. The Detective was beaten up to be sure, with probably a concussion and a few broken ribs, but in comparison to Barbara Gordon and her father, he was comparatively well off physically. His mental state of mind was an entirely different story. Staring vacantly at the wall, it was evident that no one was home. He hung limply against the wall and showed no signs of recognizing anything or anybody.  
  
In front of Batman, there were a series of television screens which showed the beatings of his protégés and family, over and over again. Meticulous detail was placed on showing the savagery, and the filmmakers took their time, zooming in at important points. The tape was able to capture every detail, and prevented Batman from missing any detail.  
  
"You three appear to be quite the trackers," stated Ra's as he pulled out a pair of swords. "Let's see how well you fight while your comrade lies in such a state."  
  
Wolverine snarled and said, "Two things. One, he is not my comrade. I don't even like him. Second of all, right now all I am really interested is answering an age old question. How many ways are there to skin centuries old megalomaniac?"  
  
With that Wolverine sprang at the old man, claws out. Wasting little time on her own, Catwoman leaped at Talia, all sense of form and tact aside, getting close for a good old fashioned catfight. Pardon the pun.  
  
Xavier also moved quickly. Using his machine to quickly and safely destroy the television sets taking away the negative stimuli, Xavier quickly moved out of the battle suit. Beast and Cyborg had been able to fashion a wheel chair that would pop out of the suit that could float on the air, using hovercraft technology. Moving forward, free from the mental harness, Xavier used a laser to cut through the chains and steeled himself for entry as Batman fell to the ground. Then, Xavier closed his eyes, and placed three fingers on Batman's head. With that, Xavier was gone.  
  
**********************************  
  
Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were able to pick up the trail quite easily, thanks to the rage of Wolverine and the variety of overturned furniture and broken items. Like the first trio, they too had a lot of thoughts running through their heads.  
  
Nightwing ran through the hall recounting all the times Batman had been there for him. His fights with Bruce. Batman finally accepting Nightwing as his own man. A red-headed Batgirl swinging through the night. Barbara smiling at him from her computer screens. Commissioner Gordon by the Batsignal, smoking in the chill Gotham nights. A smiling Robin. Batgirl, no with a dark mask and dark hair, practicing her martial arts in the cave with such precision and beauty. Alfred, always Alfred, providing a kind word and a warm cup of cocoa. Barbara beaten and bloodied. Comissioner Gordon in a coma. Robin beat so hard he loses conciousness, calling for his mother in his sleep. Batgirl beaten so hard that tears run down her cheeks, though she doesn't cry out. Alfred, beaten repeatedly, coughing up blood, without remorse and without pain.  
  
Batman gone. Bruce gone. Vacant eyes replacing his mentor. His father.  
  
Losing his family again.  
  
Nightwing ran forward, intent on saving his family. And punishing the man that wrought such pain.  
  
Robin flanked Nightwing, slightly limping. When Tim Drake first took the mantle, he had accepted the risks. He had known the risks. He had known the costs that would be due him. And he had accepted it. He had concealed his dual identity from everyone and sometimes that hurt him. When he was in that dungeon, getting beaten, he had time to think. What would have happened if he had died? Who would have known? What would his friends have thought? His family?  
  
His father?  
  
Robin made a decision, then and there, to tell those closest to him who he was. He wanted to tell those who he trusted. He would. He had to. He couldn't do this anymore unless he did.  
  
Batgirl's thoughts were not as complex, but not simple. She had been raised for years as an assassin, and for months as a crime fighter and a force for good. She knew that justice must be served for what pain was caused her. But how to exact such justice? This is what she struggled with.  
  
The trio entered the room and discovered Ra's and Talia in battle just as Cyclops said they would be; with Wolverine and Catwoman. Nightwing barked out commands, "Remember what we were told. Robin, stand guard over Batman. Batgirl, take Talia. Ra's is mine." With that they ran off to their positions...or at least they almost did. A hand rested on Nightwing's and Batgirl's shoulder.  
  
"Wait," said an out of breath Cyclops. "Man, even injured you guys are fast. Just wait."  
  
"What is it Cyclops," asked a cold Nightwing. "We are kind of busy."  
  
"Just listen," said Cyclops. "I have seen that fire in the eyes before, and it is never good. You are treading that line, that line people like us say we can't cross. Just remember who you are fighting for and more importantly what we are fighting for. Don't become Al Ghul to defeat Al Ghul."  
  
Nightwing looked at Cyclops, with defiance in his eyes. Then he softened slightly and nodded. "We won't. We won't. We'll beat the stuffing out of them, but we won't kill them." Nightwing took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. "OK Batgirl, let's go."  
  
With that, two jumped into the fray. Robin ran to the side of Batman and checked him out. He was in bad shape, and Tim did not know what to do. He was about to reach out when Cyclops stopped him. "His physical problems will keep kid, but his mental problems is bad. The best man I have ever known is in there trying to help out your mentor. If anyone can do it, he can."  
  
*****************************  
  
The battle with the Titans was going fine. While the Titans were doing more than their part to hold of the horde, it was horde. The sheer numbers of the group coming against them were overwhelming, and the fact that they were fanatics dedicated to Al Ghul did not help either. They were true believers, and that made them dangerous.  
  
Arsenal let fly, hitting a soldier attempting to his BC from behind. The Titans had refrained from killing as of yet, but unless something drastic happened, they were going to have to stop holding back. Tempest already had gotten cut, Troia was going to develop a dark black eye, and BC would have been in deep trouble if Arsenal hadn't bailed her out. Arsenal re-notched his bow and looked for his next target.  
  
But before he could fire, a large section of the invading force fell down on their faces. This was because their feet had been frozen together with a block of ice. Barreling towards the battle were the three X-Men Iceman, Rogue and Gambit. Throwing out exploding cards and ice the male duo was a force to deal with. Troia, seeing the duo flew up to Rogue.  
  
"Rogue," asked Troia, "can Iceman freeze large sections of rivers?"  
  
A light went on in Rogue's head as she nodded. "Yeah. It won't last forever with the heat, but it will last long enough. Get your team out, and then we can push them towards the river."  
  
Troia began pulling her compatriots and moving them to the other side of the horde. Rogue gathered Iceman and Gambit and explained the situation to them. After pulling out Black Canary, Troia signaled the X-Men. With that the attack began. With the combined efforts of Gambit, Rogue and the Titans, the DEMON Head forces were driven back to the river. The relentless energy blasts, projectiles, sonic blasts, mystical blows, and fists pushed the soldiers hard, and they slowly tracked their way back to the shore. Finally, with one hard push, they were pushed into the water.  
  
That was Iceman's cue. Placing his hands on the water, he exerted his powers to freeze the waters, ensnaring the forces within. Effectively trapping the troops, Iceman jogged up to the group. The Titans were asking about their leader Nightwing, and the rest of his family.  
  
Rogue took the questions. "Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were beat up bad, I won't lie." The Titans grumbled and flexed their fists in apprehension. "However, they appear to be more or less together. Nightwing and his brother and sister went after their Batman. Their grandfather, Alfred, was worse off, but he will live, as long as we get him to better facilities soon.  
  
"But Batman is in serious trouble. According to Al Ghul, Batman has left the building mentally. He did something to Batman that seriously messed him up, and in a big way. Last time I heard Al Ghul and his daughter were still on the loose, but Catwoman and Wolverine went after them. Professor Xavier is trying to pull Batman out, but it is going to be difficult. But I'll tell you, he is the best man for the job. Come on, let's go and help them all out."  
  
The Titans and the X-Men took off, running or flying towards the stronghold. Black Canary and Arsenal as pseudo mother and son ran next to each other. Arsenal turned and said to BC, "Wow, whatever they did to Batman it had to be really bad. He is the most together hero in the business. He doesn't lose his cool, for him to check out, man its like finding out Santa doesn't exist all over again."  
  
"Shut up Roy," hissed BC. "Look around at you, at some of the younger heroes. Look at Arsenal. The boy is pale as a ghost. You are right, this is not good. Batman is one of those heroes like Superman, where if he goes down everyone feels it. But right now we gotta be strong for those heroes that have not been around as long. Cause right now their world has been shaken, and one of the constants of their life has been taken away. We gotta be strong for them. So if you got any comments to yourself."  
  
"Besides," said Dinah in a louder voice so everyone could hear her, "Batman is too stubborn to be get beaten for long. He may be behind the count, but he won't be there for long." 


	12. Part XII

This is it...the chapter that makes or breaks the story. No pressure though, right? OK, here goes nothing. Hope it lives up to expectations.  
  
************************  
  
Xavier was standing in what could be considered a palatial office surrounded by the finer things in life.  
  
Reasons why this was unusual: 1) Xavier was crippled and lost the use of his legs at an early age. Condemned to a wheel chair, Xavier was physically unable to stand. 2) Physically, Xavier was still in Ra's Al Ghul's dungeon. Ra's Al Ghul's dungeon could not be compared to a palatial office. Looked nothing of the sort.  
  
But Xavier was no longer mentally there. Xavier had undertaken what could be construed as the most dangerous assignment of his career. He had immersed himself in the mind of Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as the Batman. Here Xavier could walk, run, jump, maybe even fly. His only constraints were those placed on him by his own intellect and the rules established by the host, Batman.  
  
However, the Professor was more than a little surprised to find himself in an office. His earlier excursion into Batman's brain, however brief, did not lead him to believe that he would find his subject's subconscious in such surroundings.  
  
It was then that Xavier noticed the body behind the desk. Running to the body, he found Bruce Wayne, laid out, eyes wide and vacant. Waving his hand in front of the face, the Professor received no response. "Bruce Wayne, CEO," the Professor mumbled to himself. "I think I understand." Xavier scanned the room for a door or another opening. Seeing a closed door Xavier walked up to it. Locked. Closing his eyes, Xavier raised his leg up and kicked out, connecting with wood.  
  
Opening his eyes, Xavier found himself amidst a large party in what appeared to be Wayne Manor. Twirling around, Xavier discovered he was surrounding by persons dressed in a variety of expensive tuxes and dresses. They did not see him or notice him. Xavier called out to them to try to get their attention but was unable to do so. Reaching out to touch one, his hand passed through, proving that they were merely specters. Walking through the hall, passing the empty well-dressed vessels, Xavier found what he was looking for.  
  
Sitting at a blackjack table, was a well-dressed Bruce Wayne. On his left and right were beautiful women, fawning over his every move. Which was especially difficult, as he was not moving. Like Bruce Wayne the CEO, Bruce Wayne the Socialite was staring blankly into the sky. Xavier nodded. His theory was becoming more and more fleshed out, supported by these specters, these masks made whole. Seeing a set of double doors in front of him, Xavier walked to them, finding them locked. Again Xavier closed his eyes, and kicked out, again connecting with the wood, or whatever it was that the wood was supposed to represent.  
  
When Xavier reopened his eyes, he found himself in the kitchen of Wayne Manor, and was surprised by what he found. All of the members of the Batclan were there in their civilian identities. However, like their mentor at the head of the table, they were also passed out, although they were shown with a variety of wounds, while the Bruce Wayne figure was without marking. Quickly striding towards the door, Xavier again closed his eyes and kicked out.  
  
Opening his eyes again, Xavier found himself again in the Batcave. Walking quickly to the Batcomputer, he found a Dark Knight Detective unconscious. Looking up at the computer he saw a variety of pictures of Nightwing, Robins, and Batgirls flashing over the screen, over and over. Grunting in recognition, nodding with acceptance, Xavier looked for the next door. Remembering the grandfather clock trap door, Xavier bounded up the stairs to the door. Taking a deep breath Xavier opened up the door.  
  
Suddenly he was in an alley. Three persons lay sprawled on the ground. The elder two were bleeding profusely, and the third, a child lay passed out. "This must be Batman's memory of his parent's death." Xavier looked around, for some door and was unable to find any. The Professor refused to believe that it was possible that this was it. There had to be something else. Al Ghul could not have successfully killed off the essence of Bruce Wayne. There had to be more, more than the sum of these parts.  
  
It was then that Xavier noticed it. There was another door, with bright light shining around the edges. Xavier neared it and walking to the door tentively put his hand toward the door. Pushing against the door, it swung open and suddenly Xavier was back in Wayne Manor, in the study. Sitting in a chair was a fully conscious Bruce Wayne, sitting in a plush chair. He was garbed in simple clothing, or at least simple for a billionaire. He was staring above the mantle place where hung two pictures. One of his parents and a child Bruce Wayne. Another was a family portrait, with the Gordons, Dr. Tompkins, Alfred, and the whole of the Batclan. Bruce Wayne appeared to be deep in thought and did not appear to notice Xavier.  
  
The Professor walked towards a plush chair and sat down. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello Bruce. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. We met when you liberated my planet with the help of the Justice League." Wayne did not respond. Xavier nodded and continued. "I expected this. You are a silent type, so I will have to do the talking, won't I. That's fine. I know that you can hear me, but listen to what I have to say. Cause your life depends on it, understand?" Receiving no response Xavier continued.  
  
"OK Bruce, we can do it that way. I must admit, when you liberated us from Ryker's Island I peeked inside your mind. What I found there was more than a little disturbing, and I was intrigued. I spent days thinking about it, the confusing mix of emotions and tendencies that inhabit your mind. It was so disturbed, and I wonder how you could survive with all of those emotions.  
  
"Then I came here, and I talked to those who were close to you. I heard about your victories and your defeats. Your trials and successes. I read about the death of your parents and of your childhood. I talked with Damage, who professed admiration for your courage and achievement. Catwoman confessed her love for you, admitted she knew you loved her, and why it would never work. Dr. Tompkins explained her fears about how she believed that you would collapse under the strain of the mantle of the Bat. Yet despite all of this knowledge, my experience, and my training, I couldn't figure out what could possibly be your affliction. You had so many symptoms, I couldn't find a disease. I couldn't put it together.  
  
"Until now. Until I took this little jaunt through your mind. Then the pieces began to fall together. You listening Bruce, cause this is where it starts getting important for you. As everyone suspects the first turning point in your life occurred with the death of your parents. That was when you decided that what you were was not good enough. You were unable to stop your parents' murder. So you began to adopt different masks that had different characteristics that were necessary to your continued survival.  
  
"The first mask was the orphan Bruce. This was forced upon you but it had its uses. The pain, the denial of allowing you to get truly close to any one person, they are all classic causes of abandonment, especially with orphans. It allowed you to rely on two people at the outset in Alfred and Dr. Tompkins, but on no one else. But even then, you only relied on them just enough to get you through the day. Cause as a child you couldn't take care of yourself. So you relied on Alfred and Dr. Tompkins just enough.  
  
"Here it comes Bruce, here is where it, or you, become interesting. People do several things when they are abandoned. They could work to make the world better, or they could just drift through life. They can shut themselves off from others, embrace each other til they suffocate the other, or they can love them and leave them. They can bury themselves in work or they can distance themselves from things of importance. They can be close to their family or distant. They can embrace dark or the light.  
  
"You have do it all, thanks to the variety of masks. The Fop, the CEO, the Family man, the Bat, they all helped you to deal with any situation that came up. That's why you have withstood all those attacks. When one aspect is attacked the other masks step to the forefront and protect you.  
  
"Yet it wasn't enough. When Ra's commenced his attacks, no single mask or combination thereof was enough to make it stop, to ease the pain. That's why when I walked through your mind all those representations of you were unconscious. Now I have come here, to this. The true you, the you that has been in hiding for all those years since your parents' murder.  
  
"Now what I have spent all this time describing to you does not tell me who you are Bruce. I can see the hows, but not the whys. I could not begin to determine what makes you tick. But I can do one thing for you, something that you, despite all your will power, have been unable to do. I demand that you choose. Choose your identity and stick to it. Al Ghul has proven that you cannot survive without knowing your true self. You will be unable to move forward unless you determine who you are, what you will and not do, and what is important to you. You have to choose. If you do not your family, and everyone that you hold dear, is dead."  
  
Xavier paused as if searching for something, then seemingly found it. "If Kyle Rayner can survive 'brightest day and blackest night,' surely you can."  
  
Bruce Wayne essence coldly looked at Xavier, and the Professor made the mistake of locking eye contact. Locked in the blue eyes, Xavier knew that therein lied Wayne's power in this place. With that, Xavier was cast out. 


	13. Part XIII

This is a sentimental kind portion of the story. Sorry, but it is the only feasible way I could end it. However, I promise when I get back from summer vacation, after my little sabbatical that last 2 stories (that's right I decided to make this a four parter instead. I am too damn wordy.) will be much much better. Anyway, here is the second to last chapter. ************************  
  
Xavier opened his eyes in the real world. His body and his chair had been tossed across the room and he awoke to find the colorfully garbed Robin and his former pupil Cyclops attending to him.  
  
"Your mentor has quite a powerful mind," said Xavier shaking his head of the cobwebs.  
  
"We noticed," said Drake checking the Professor for any wounds or bruises. "Is he in there? Is he ok?"  
  
Professor Xavier paused and considered. "Honestly, I don't know. We'll just have to see."  
  
Catwoman raised her hand and swept the blood away with her fist. Talia was a skilled fighter and Catwoman, while trained and experienced, could not match her. For a while, it looked like the purple-garbed anti- hero was going to lose, until Batgirl entered the fight. She was easily as skilled as Talia, but with her injuries she was unable to defeat her single handedly. Enter Catwoman, whose relative lack of injuries and sheer determination to put as much hurt on that Demonspawn wench compensated for Batgirl's injuries. As it was however, they were only holding even.  
  
Wolverine jumped back, looking for an opening. The old guy was good. Wolverine believed that the only reason he hadn't taken out this guy was cause of the centuries of experience. Al Ghul wasn't better, he was just better prepared. Besides, Wolverine had scored some hits on the old guy. Sure they were not major hits, but they were hits.  
  
Wolverine was also convinced that he would have put this guy away if it weren't for the mini-Bat pansy. The kid was more trouble than he was worth. But Wolverine had to hand it to him for his dedication. The kid was beaten up bad, but he still brought it, even though 'it' was not nearly good enough.  
  
Wolverine saw an opening, and went for it. Claws outstretched, he moved towards the hole, but was promptly blocked by the megalomaniac's sword. "Enough of this," said the century old man. Pushing a button at the base of the sword that was in contact with Wolverine's claws, an electric current was activated running the length of the sword, which passed through Wolverine's adamantium into his body. The charge threw the mutant across the room. With the Wolverine incapacitated, it was easy to defeat a weakened Nightwing and take him hostage just as the Titans, Alfred, and the majority of the X-Men arrived on the scene.  
  
"I have had enough. Step away from my daughter," commanded Ra's. Catwoman and Batgirl had no choice but to comply. "Talia, grab the Detective. We are going to leave."  
  
"If you think we are going to let you go with Batman, you gotta be insane," said BC, as she stared down Talia.  
  
"Oh, you will," said Al Ghul. "I have the Titans' leader and one of the foremost members of the Detective's family held hostage. You will let me go, or else he dies. And you know that I can destroy the Titans and Black Canary. I have the means."  
  
"But you don't have plans to destroy the X-Men," said Cyclops stepping forward. "We will stop you, and then where would you be?"  
  
Ra's Al Ghul regarded the leader of the X-Men coldly. "My boy, you do not get to be my age without knowing how to take calculated risks. I am confident that you can be dispatched. If you think you can take me, feel free to try."  
  
"That will not be necessary Ra's," spoke a voice of broken glass. "I think it would be best if you deal with me. Directly."  
  
All heads in the room swung in the direction of the voice, where a battered but determined Batman stood, facing the Demonhead. A smile washed over the faces of the entire Batclan, as well as the majority of the Titans and the X-Men. "Told you kid," said BC to Damage. "Guy is too stubborn to stay down." Xavier had a deep look of concentration on his face, as he was intrigued to see what exactly would occur in this exchange, and what entity he had help to bring out.  
  
Al Ghul turned and let go of Nightwing, pushing him towards the Titans. The Titans scrambled around him, but Nightwing hopped up to his feet ready to charge. "At ease Nightwing," commanded Batman, not taking his eyes off Al Ghul.  
  
"Congratulations Ra's, you succeeded," said Batman. The Demonhead smiled, and the others gasped. "There are no more masks, no more Batman or Bruce Wayne. Only me.  
  
"For years, heroes and villains have stuggled with the question of 'Who's the Batman?' So did most of my family, and so did I. What was I supposed to be? What was my mission? What am I supposed to do? How do I know if I am doing what I am supposed to be doing? I don't suppose that this is different from many people. We all search for purpose and hope that we are doing things 'the right way,' but we can never tell, except for a few rare occasions.  
  
"I have led a fortunate life. I have done things that some would consider extraordinary, but I never took much pride in it, I never took much solace in it. Partly because I only did what was necessary, and it was not born out of any noble desire. By being all these different people, the CEO, the Bat, the Family Man I was able to eliminate doubt that I was not doing the right thing with my life. But I was not whole. I was segmented. Merely a sum of parts. No more.  
  
"Now I am whole, a complete integration of the best aspects of my masks, and something more. I know what I want out of my life and more importantly I know what I don't want. I don't want to fear failure anymore. I do not wish to rage against death and pain. I accept it. While I understand that I will continue to do everything in my power to prevent it I will no longer let it dominate my life. I will no longer let it isolate me from those who I care about most.  
  
"So what am I? What have you helped create? I am a man, dedicated to serving the right in any capacity I can. I am part of a family, whom I care for and would protect with every breath in body, even as I reconcile to the fact that they are their own people and do not need protecting anymore. I am the son of my parents, all four of them, who while christened in pain and sorrow, was reborn and molded by their memory and their example. I am a CEO of one of the largest companies in the world, but a company that always helps those around them. I am also the Batman, scourge of the underworld and unyielding enemy of injustice. I am all these things not because I have to be or because I choose to be, but because I am. I am one man, filling all of these roles, not several people stuck in one body. And in the end, when I become unable to be the Batman, I will be able to walk away, because I am not defined by that one role.  
  
"But don't worry Ra's. This is much more emotional than I really am, probably caused by the trauma and having an overly sentimental telepath inserting himself into my mind. You are not going to find a 'kindler, gentler' Detective. I have been to the edge and back, and I will fight to protect what I have gained. And I will fight so that those in Gotham and elsewhere can have the chance to do as I have done. I will fight harder than I ever have before. You are partially the cause of this awakening I suppose you would call it, so I will grant you a mercy. You may walk out of this place, alive and well with your daughter. But hear me well Ra's. Come near me and mine again, and I will destroy you. And no Lazarus Pit, no force in heaven or in hell will stop me from ending. There will be no courtship, no taunts, and no long discussions. Stay away and behave yourself Al Ghul, or face the consequences."  
  
Ra's Al Ghul stared at the Detective for a long time and beckoned his daughter to his side. "Consider well what you say Detective. Refuse me like this and there will be no turning back. You will no longer be a possible heir. You will be an enemy, and I will use every resource to eliminate you."  
  
Batman narrowed his eyes. "You are free to try of course. My duty to you would be ended once I have let you walk free today. But I am not the same foe you have fought in the past. I am different, different in a way you can't understand. You come after me, you will be destroyed. I will end you myself."  
  
"We shall meet again Detective," said Ra's turning away, pulling his daughter begrudgingly behind him. "And when we do, your throat will be underneath my boot."  
  
As Al Ghul walked away Wolverine snicker. "Way to go Chuck. You castrated the Batpansy. I just hope he doesn't ask us to participate in a sing along." Batman cocked his head slightly to the right, spun around and cold cocked the Canadian, the force of the blow sending him across the room. Wolverine wiped blood from the side of his mouth and stared at Batman, who narrowed his eyes at the X-Man.  
  
"Maybe you didn't quite castrate him Chuck," mused the Canadian. "But lets see him try that when I am ready for it."  
  
"Enough Logan," said Xavier rolling up to Batman sizing him up. "Congratulations Bruce. Most people go their entire lives without figuring out who they are."  
  
"I had help," said Batman shaking Xavier's hand. "I don't say this too much, but thank you. I could not have done it without you. Although I have to know one thing. One of the things you said in there, about Green Lantern. How did you know about that?"  
  
Xavier smiled and said, "It wasn't that hard. Anything you knew, I knew at that moment. It was simply a matter of sorting through your memories to find an appropriate one that would get you to come out. Your memory of the Green Lantern and your oath, plus your associations with the man made me know that it would work. You think that the current Green Lantern, while he has the talent to be a fine hero, is more than a little immature and not as tested as you. Your ego wouldn't let you ignore your problem if it thought that he would deal with it. So I essentially shamed you into making a decision. Not something most psychologists would do, but I was desperate."  
  
Batman nodded. "Well it worked. If you would not mind..."  
  
Xavier nodded. "Of course."  
  
Batman walked over to where Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred were standing. They seemed a little tentative as Batman approached. "Are you alright," inquired the Detective looking over their variety of their wounds.  
  
Nightwing, as designated speaker step forward. "Yes, nothing that will not heal. More importantly are you alright?"  
  
"I will be fine," said Batman. Looking a little longer at their faces, Batman began to see the problem. "I am fine. Better than I have been in a long time. I know that I have not been the most forthcoming when it comes to my feelings, and I will not begin to be. Its not in my nature. But you are all my family, and you do mean a lot to me. I want you all to know that."  
  
They all looked a little stunned, and Nightwing asked "Does this mean you are going to start wearing Cardigans and sing 'Won't you be my neighbor?'" Batman turned and shot the Look at his former squire. Nightwing put on a goofy grin and said, "Guess not. There he is! All that gooey stuff was creeping us out. But thanks big guy. It means a lot."  
  
The entire Batclan nodded, except for Batgirl who walked forward and hugged her teacher. Bruce looked at Alfred, his first teacher and second father and nodded. Alfred felt pride well up inside of him, as his son finally became the man that he was meant to be. He had taken ownership of his life and his being. He was going to not only do the right thing for his world, but for himself.  
  
Batman nodded, and seeing Catwoman in the shadows, excused himself and walked to her. "Catwoman, I wanted to thank you," said Batman to the feline fatale. "You helped save my family, and I am grateful to you for that."  
  
"No problem Bats," said Catwoman, preening before the Bat, putting on an air of indifference. "I just wanted to take a shot at that Talia chick...It was interesting, and I am always up for an adventure. You know that."  
  
"That is not why you did this," replied the Detective. "You and I both know that. I know you know who you are behind the mask, and now you know who I am. The question is where do we go from here."  
  
Heat flushed Catwoman's cheeks, and replied, "Look, if there is a problem about your identity I swear..."  
  
"That's not the issue, and you know it," said Bruce staring into Catwoman's eyes. "We have ignored what was between us for years. I am not willing to continue to do that. I won't continue to do that. Now is not the time and place for us to discuss this, but we will soon. I won't force you, but I hope you will be ready to talk as well. Cause I don't want to waste any more time. I'll see you back in Gotham."  
  
Catwoman stared speechless as Batman, the love of her life walked away, and she dared to hope that maybe, just possibly her wildest dreams were coming true.  
  
Batman walked over to the X-Men, where they were congregated behind their leader, next to the Titans. Batman cleared his throat and said, "I wanted to thank all of you before the X-Men disappear. Being on the other side of this experience recently, I know that they will be returning shortly without much notice. You have provided needed aid to my family, and we would not have been able to get through this without you. Thank you for your aid."  
  
Before Xavier could issue a reply, Cyclops an acceptance, or Wolverine a challenge, the team faded away, sent back to their own world.  
  
"Now that was just cool," whispered Arsenal. 


	14. Epilogue

Sorry gang, this is it until August. I apologize, but I am out of town for a long time, and I just wanted to wet your whistle for the next installment. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I enjoyed writing it. Take care and have a good summer. *********************************  
  
The demons Mephisto and Neron sat in a room facing each other drinking a hellish brew looking at each other.  
  
"Well dear brother," began Mephisto. "It seems that your little plan failed. Batman and his family failed to be converted or broken, but were instead made stronger."  
  
"I would not say it was a failure brother," replied Neron, eyeing his brother warily. "Indeed it was a success. While it was regrettable not to corrupt or destroy Batman, I managed to bring the X-Men over, which further weakened the border between the brothers. Further, it is impossible to distinguish who co-authored the attack, as even Ra's Al Ghul doesn't know."  
  
"Yes quite," conceded Mephisto. "However, I was wondering. How exactly did you achieve that? How did you bend Ra's to your will?"  
  
"Quite simple dear brother," began Neron. "I function on the deal, and there is no such thing as a free lunch. I got to him through those Lazarus Pits. One of my first creations, it was ingenious if I say so myself. While I provide longer life, in exchange, Ra's is exposed to some of my suggestions to his subconscious. I was the one that provided the motivation to pursue the Batman as an heir, I was the one who provided the plan on how to capture the protocols, I was the one who developed this plan. However, since I sent it through his subconscious he 'knows' he is the one who did it. It was perfect."  
  
"That is rather impressive," conceded Mephisto. "Where is your pawn now?"  
  
"Safe," replied Neron. "But that is not what you want to talk about. What is it?"  
  
"I have concerns," said Mephisto. "Our adversaries, those that matter, surely know that someone like us are making these moves. Our protection in preventing powerful mystical forces from tracking our pawn surely should have tipped them off."  
  
Neron sighed. Mephisto may be a skilled demon, and powerful, but sometimes he could be such a coward. "We knew this was going to happen. We were counting on it. That, combined with the disappearance of Access, would force our Adversaries to breach the boundary to Her. Probably even bring back one of her Children. Its vital that they know what type of power is doing this, although not who specifically. It forces their hand. You know this."  
  
"I suppose you are right," said Mephisto.  
  
"Of course I am right," said Neron. "Unless you would like to discuss the matter further with our superior."  
  
Mephisto slightly paled and shook his head. "No, I don't think that is necessary."  
  
"I didn't think so," said an amused Neron. 


End file.
